Férias Frustradas de Verão
by Little Ones
Summary: Como conquistar um cara em apenas sete dias. • Sasuke x Sakura • Naruto x Hinata • Gaara x Ino • Tenten x Neji.
1. Aspirantes a Turistas

**Férias Frustradas de Verão**

**01: **Aspirantes a Banhistas

**-**

**-**

**-**

Neji não acreditava que estava sendo obrigado a fazer aquilo. Quer dizer, servir de motorista para quatro garotas não era a coisa mais divertida a se fazer no verão. Mas Hinata, Sakura, Ino e Tenten pareciam não estar nem aí, alheias ao sofrimento do pobre, renegado, rebaixado, triste e escravizado primo da herdeira Hyuuga. Seus pais haviam dado uma casa na praia para Neji de aniversário, e ele havia convidado sua prima para passar as férias com ele.. Só não sabia que Hinata iria convidar três loucas maníacas que podiam destruir a casa enquanto ele estivesse fora ou dormindo.

Hinata, Sakura e Ino já estavam no carro. A loira havia trazido cinco malas e uma TV de dezenove polegadas, Sakura apenas uma (tudo socado dentro) e um ursinho de pelúcia, e Hinata havia organizado sua mala com esmero. Já Neji, coitado! Teve de carregar todas as malas, incluindo a dele, para o carro. E ainda faltavam as de Tenten. De repente, o celular de Hinata tocou com o toque de Tenten, "Single Ladies".

- Alô? – foi Neji que atendeu, pois estava sendo obrigado a aturar toda a conversa e idiotice das meninas lá atrás, e elas não haviam ouvido o toque.

- _Ô, porra! Cadê o Neji, merda? Não veio ainda me buscar, porra! Hinata, cadê vocês e seu motoristinha? Putz! To esperando aqui um tempão! _– disse a voz irritada da menina dos coques no outro lado da linha, praticamente gritando.

- Não acredito. Tenho que dirigir para quatro loucas e a que eu achava que era normal me xinga! O mundo realmente está perdido. – resmungou ele. – Eu sirvo de motoristinha porque estou afim. Bem, estava. Quer dizer, estou. Ah, sei lá! Mas me arrependi de ter convidado a Hinata e vocês, loucas.

- _Neji? _– a garota perguntou, parecendo envergonhada. – _N-neji-chan, desculpa! Eu não sabia que era você. É que estou esperando aqui em baixo há uma hora e.._

- Então porque não sobe para o seu apartamento e espera aí? – cortou Neji, revirando os olhos.

- _Parece uma boa idéia, mas.. Eu já desci e já tranquei o apartamento todo, meus pais viajaram e tudo o mais. Não, não, vou esperar aqui. _– ela murmurou, baixinho. – _Você já está vindo?_

- Tudo bem, já estou chegando. Tchau. – resmungou o rapaz dos olhos perolados e cabelos castanhos, desligando o celular com tudo e prestando atenção na estrada. Já avistava Tenten, sentada em um pneu de carro na frente de seu prédio, com duas malas, que ele provavelmente teria de carregar. Suspirou. Merda. Aquele seria um longo, longo verão.

**-**

**-**

- Uau! Sua casa é linda, Neji! – exclamou Ino, correndo para dentro da casa e pulando no primeiro sofá que viu. Sakura riu e correu atrás da amiga, se jogando do lado dela. – Sai daí, testuda, o sofá é meu!

- Porquiinha! – berrou a rosada, puxando o cabelo loiro e comprido da outra, e a jogando de volta no sofá. As duas berravam enquanto se jogavam no chão e de um sofá para o outro (pois haviam dois sofás e três poltronas lá), até que Sakura ganhou a batalha, para raiva de Ino. – Quem você pensa que é, porquinha?

Hinata entrou um pouco acanhada, observando as amigas brigarem como se fosse uma coisa exaustiva que ela visse fazia muito, muito tempo. Tenten entrou atrás. Fazia questão de carregar suas malas, e também as de Hinata e Sakura, o que a fazia ficar com quatro malas. Neji tinha seis em suas mãos, e estava prestes a morrer enquanto equilibrava as roupas e a TV de dezenove polegadas de Ino nos ombros, na cabeça, nas mãos e debaixo do braço. Havia uma química entre Tenten e Neji, na opinião da morena. Já ela, era tão acanhada que possivelmente nunca encontraria alguém que tivesse uma química com ela. BV assumida, era a única das quatro meninas (e cinco pessoas, contando com Neji) que nunca havia beijado alguém ou namorado. Aquilo a envergonhava um pouco.

Neji tinha dezessete anos e estava no primeiro ano do curso de Direito. Era primo de Hinata, primo favorito dela, e um cara gentil e polido até demais: sempre esperava o melhor das pessoas, porém era bastante engraçado e irônico, tanto que chegava a ser otário demais. Tenten, Sakura, Ino e a própria Hinata tinham dezesseis anos e estavam no penúltimo ano do colégio. Elas eram amigas desde a quarta série, quando se conheceram, e as duplas sempre eram divididas assim: Ino e Sakura, e Hinata e Tenten. Mas então Hinata tornou-se amiga de Sakura e as quatro formaram o "Quarteto da Pesada", nome dado por Ino. A sugestão dada pela rosada, "Quarteto Fantástico", não fora muito bem aceita pelas outras.

Tenten amava Neji, que amava ler e irritar a prima Hinata, que por sua vez também amava Neji, mas como primo, e não do mesmo jeito que a amiga. Todos torciam para que desse certo entre os dois, mas Tenten era envergonhada demais para contar o que sentia, e Neji era palerma demais para perceber o que a outra sentia. Sakura e Ino eram apaixonadas por Taylor Lautner, e sua paixão obsessiva pelo ator incluía posters na parede e vídeos de sua infância que pediram para um hacker do colégio conseguir ou que vazaram na CBC.

E Hinata? Ela viajava na maionese o tempo inteiro, sonhando sobre como seria o momento, o seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro namorado, como ele seria, qual seria o cheiro dele, se ele falaria as três palavras mágicas, "Eu te amo". Mas não tinha coragem para fazer as coisas loucas que as amigas faziam, pelo menos não na vida real. Mas ela sonhava com aquilo. E esperava o dia em que seus sonhos se tornariam realidade.. E sabia que ela mesma teria que torná-los reais.

- Hina-chan, vem! Vamos ver o nosso quarto! – disse Ino, dando um berrinho agudo ao imaginar o quarto. As outras riram, empurrando a menina escadas acima, deixando Neji e Tenten sozinhos lá embaixo. Tomando ciência da situação, as garotas deram risadinhas e esconderam-se na escada para ver a cena. O rapaz estava guardando algumas coisas, tipo coca-cola's, farinha e açúcar. Ela estava vermelha e tentando criar coragem para o que estava prestes a fazer.

- Er.. N-Neji-sempai.. – chamou a garota. Ele parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e olhou para ela, seus olhos perolados desconcertando-a. Tomou fôlego. – V.. Você quer.. Sair.. Co..

Mas antes que a jovem pudesse terminar a frase, a campainha tocou (um DING-DONG irritante e maligno), atrapalhando tudo. As meninas, escondidas na escada, grunhiram com raiva do ser que havia atrapalhado aquele "momento sagrado" onde um milagre estava prestes a acontecer. Sakura era a mais revoltada de todas. Passou correndo por Neji, que ia atender a porta, para fazê-lo antes. Abriu a porta com força e perguntou, a cara de poucos amigos:

- O que você quer aqui?

Na sua frente estava uma menina de cabelos ruivos em forma de 'V' com algumas mechas negras, óculos de aro redondo e vestida como uma periguete saidinha e vulgar. Usava uma blusa vermelha com um decote imenso para mostrar seus seios (que, puxa vida, eram enormes) e um micro short, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de short, de tão micro que era. Usava um salto alto vermelho bem fino e tinha uma canequinha na mão. Sakura a detestou a primeira vista.

- Oi.. Erm.. Eu queria pedir açúcar, sabe.. E O SASUKE ESTÁ? – concluiu a pergunta, com esperança explícita. Parecia não querer comer açúcar ou qualquer coisa assim, mas o tal Sasuke era o prato do dia.

- Não, eu não conheço nenhum Sasuke, seja lá quem for. Também não estou com vontade de _te_ dar açúcar. Passe muito mal. – disse, fechando a porta com tudo na cara da ruiva. Mas ela colocou o pé daquele salto alto idiota para trancar a porta. Sakura sempre odiou saltos altos. – O que foi? Sério, o que você quer?

- Açúcar. – a outra respondeu, dando de ombros. – E O SASUKE-KUN!

- Já falei que não vou te dar açúcar, porra! – Sakura rosnou, tentando fechar a porta mais uma vez. – E EU NÃO CONHEÇO ESSE CARA! SAI DA MINHA PORTA SUA RUIVA TINGIDA!

Foi quando Ino apareceu, espumando, atrás da amiga. – QUE DROGA! VOCÊ SÓ SABE SER ASSIM, EDUCADA, SAKURA? TÁ DEMORANDO DEMAIS PARA DESPACHAR ESSA MENINA! PO'DEXÁ COMIGO! – disse, virando-se com delicadeza para a outra e olhando para ela como se fosse um nada. – Ok, questão número um: QUEM É VOCÊ?

- Hm, eu sou Taki Karin, eu..

- JÁ FALOU DEMAIS! – cortou Ino, olhando para ela com maldade. – Questão número dois: O QUE MERDA TEM ENTRE VOCÊ E ESSE TAL DE SASUKE? E QUE MERDA É ELE?

- Eu e Sasuke-kun temos algo especial! – fez Karin, sonhadora. – Eu sou sua futura noiva, a futura Sra. Sasuke Uchiha! AAAH QUE SONHO! – ela fez, dando um sorrisinho apaixonado e berrando mais alto do que a loira. – E ele é simplesmente o cara mais lindo do mundo, dono do tanquinho mais potente do mundo, o vizinho mais perfeito e gostoso do mundo!

- Ta ta, cala a boca. Não tem açúcar _pra ti_ e não tem Sasuke, cala a boca e se manda. Bye! – resmungou Sakura, fechando a porta com tudo e quebrando o salto alto de Karin, que ficou do lado de dentro da casa de Neji. Realmente, ela e Ino eram uma _ótima_ dupla.

Neji aproximou-se, desesperado, e fez com que as garotas deixassem a porta em paz. – Não faz isso! Vocês vão lascar a pintura! Essa maçaneta é frágil! Não destruam minha porta de mil e seiscentos reais!

- Não me interessa quanto custa! – fez Ino, irritada.

- Deve custar mais do que a casa toda. – continuou Sakura, com um sorriso doce. – Por isso não vamos estragar _ainda_. – E, rindo, ela subiu. Parou na escada e se voltou para o primo da amiga. – Ah sim, e depois de falar com a Tenten, joga esse salto-alto fora.

O rapaz, horrorizado, pegou uma lixa de unha e começou a lixar a porta, preocupado e com medo dela ser estragada. – Elas vão ficar uma semana, mas tenho certeza de que minha casa vai ficar acabada! – resmungou para si mesmo, triste. Não ouviu mais o que Tenten tentava falar, pois estava assustado demais. Não ouviu mais nada, preso em seu mundo particular onde especulava _quanto_ cada móvel que estava na casa tinha custado e de quanto seria o prejuízo.

**-**

**-**

As garotas se arrumaram para ir à prraia, que ficava na frente da casa, para sua felicidade eterna. Tenten colocou um biquine vermelho e bonitão, enrolada na toalha do seu time de coração, Internacional. Sakura colocou um biquine rosa e verde, combinando com seus cabelos e olhos em um tema exótico. Hinata colocou um biquine roxo e muito recatado, porém não menos bonito. Ino.. Bem.. Ino não se sabia, pois ainda estava trancada no banheiro, mesmo após meia hora se arrumando lá. Eram reclamações para que te quero. Seu cabelo, seus dentes, sua barriga, seus lábios, seus olhos.. Tudo parecia precisar de um tratamento especial.

- Por favor, Ino, nós estamos todos prontos, só estamos te.. Esperando. – disse a doce Hinata, batendo pacientemente na porta do banheiro. Mas a loira nada respondeu.

- Parece que não deu certo. Deixa eu tentar. – suspirou Tenten. Chegou perto do banheiro e bateu com força na porta de madeira. – Ino, ta viva? Não morreu ainda?

- Legal, amiguinha. – disse Ino, irônica. – Quer que eu morra para a Sakura ter o Taylor Lautner só para ela? Nossa, grande amiga você!

- Putz, que saco. – murmurou Neji, revirando os olhos e saindo de seu quarto com um calção preto. – Vou tirar um cochilo na rede. Me acordem quando ela ficar pronta.

- Aqui tem rede? – murmurou Sakura, surpresa. – Eu sou a primeira a dormir ali depois do Neji! – Depois de dois minutos, a raiva voltou ao seu rosto. – Ta legal, já chega! PORQUINHA, SAI LOGO DESSE BANHEIRO FEDIDO E VAMOS PARA AS ÁGUAS LINDAS E GELADAS DO MAR AGORA!

- Peraí! Já to indo! – a porta se abriu e uma emburrada Ino saiu com um biquine no tom azul de seus olhos. Seu cabelo estava perfeito, seu rosto estava perfeito, seu corpo estava perfeito, mas ela ainda reclamava porque tinha uma micro espinha no nariz. Depois de mais meia hora para se convencer, ela finalmente decidiu que poderia ir para a praia sem medo. As garotas acordaram Neji e os cinco desceram a escada. Porém, quando a porta estava aberta, Ino atacou novamente. – Esperai! Esqueci minha toalha! – berrou, correndo escada acima para pegar sua toalha.

- Mas que droga! – Neji resmungou, revirando os olhos. Dez minutos depois, eles começaram a realmente estranhar a demora de Ino. – O que foi dessa vez, Yamanaka?

- É que eu esqueci de fazer minha bolsa, de escovar os dentes e passar protetor solar para não queimar minha pelezinha querida! – disse a voz da loira, vinda do andar de cima. Todos fizeram coro em um "Aaah" desanimado e um tanto raivoso.

- E ela estava reclamando da pele há duas horas atrás. – Tenten revirou os olhos.

- Se depender da Ino, nós não vamos na praia, e isso que a praia é aqui na frente! – fez Sakura, espumando de raiva. – Vamos embora, Neji! Ela vai atrasar tudo!

- Não. – respondeu o moreno, firmemente. – Não é educado fazer isso.

- E o que você ganhou até agora por ser educado? – alfinetou novamente a rosada, dando uma risadinha diabólica e fazendo o outro corar.

Cinco minutos depois, Ino desceu as escadas, com uma bolsa enorme e rosa choque pronta, cheia de cosméticos e "coisas que todas as garotas precisam", segundo ela. Quando chegaram na praia, ela finalmente lembrou-se de algo e reclamou, chorosa:

- Droga! Esqueci meu chinelo! Neji, me empresta a chave da casa?

- Não não, você vai destruir aquela porta e tudo dentro da casa se eu emprestar! – resmungou o rapaz, tentando para o mar, mas Ino o segurou pelo cabelo.

- Se você não me entregar as chaves, aí eu serei obrigada a arrombar sua porta de mil e seiscentos reais. – ameaçou a loira, com uma cara maligna. Neji, intimidado pelo arrombamento de sua residência, acabou cedendo e entregando as chaves para a menina. Ela realmente sabia persuadir as pessoas! Super poderes de persuasão, segundo Sakura.

**-**

**-**

As ondas do mar estavam enormes, e não havia nada melhor para as meninas do que areia, mar, ondas e.. GATINHOS! Foi quando Sakura viu ele, segurando uma prancha branca quase tão maravilhosa quanto ele próprio. _Quase_. Ele era moreno, apesar de ter uma cara estranha de maligno, tinha um cabelo mais estranho ainda, parecido com a bunda de uma galinha. Mas apesar disso, GOD! O TANQUINHO DELE! Seria um gêmeo de Taylor Lautner? Ela quase morreu com a visão.

- Sakura? Você está bem? – perguntou Hinata, preocupada com a amiga, passando a mão perto do rosto da rosada e estralando os dedos. – Fica aí viajando, olhando para os caras como se fossem sorvetes de chocolate!

- O que? – perguntou a outra, meio zonza. Ino, Tenten e Neji estavam no mar, brincando, e Tenten ria de tudo o que o Neji falava, como se fosse uma obrigação. – Ah, não, é só que aquele cara.. bem.. Sei lá! Ele um tem um cabelo de bunda de galinha, não? – questionou, corada.

De repente, uma bola "atacou" Hinata pelas costas, batendo com força em sua cabeça pequena e fofa, a fazendo cair em cima da canga como um boneco de posto de gasolina.. "Boneco doido!", lembrou-se Sakura, com uma risada, de quando Ino e ela passaram uma tarde inteira falando do "Boneco Doido".

- H.. Hinata? – ela tentou acordar a amiga, que murmurou algumas coisas sem sentido. De repente, virando-se para trás, a jovem dos cabelos rosas viu um loiro de olhos azuis aproximando-se. Ele estava jogando vôlei e sentado perto do cara com cabelo de bunda de galinha e tanquinho de Taylor Lautner. Não tinha um físico tão TÃO quanto o outro, mas até que estava bem. Estava jogando vôlei com um ruivo, esse sim, um GATO SUPREMO. Tinha uma cara fria, porém muito fofa, e um cabelo que dava vontade de cheirar! – Hey, você, seu loiro! Foi você que jogou a bola na minha amiga? O que foi, é retardado mental ou ta querendo arrumar briga?

O ruivo deu risada, aproximando-se um pouco. – A primeira opção.

- Que milagre! O Gaara riu! – fez o loiro que havia atirado a bola em Hinata, apontando o dedo para o amigo ruivo que agora Sakura sabia chamar-se Gaara. – Er, sim, fui eu que joguei nela. Me desculpe. Como ela está?

Hinata levantou-se, corada. – Err.. E.. Eu.. E.. Estou.. B.. Bem. – gaguejou, dando um sorrisinho doce, enquanto pegava a bola de vôlei do chão e lançava para o rapaz.

O loiro atrapalhou-se todo para pegar a bola e a deixou cair no chão. O rapaz do cabelo bunda de galinha revirou os olhos. – Você é péssimo, Naruto Dobe.

Naruto fechou a cara, e depois virou-se para Hinata e Sakura. – Hm, como desculpas, eu pago uma coca cola para cada uma.

- EI! – gritou Ino, aparecendo de supetão. – Quem é que vai pagar coca para quem? Porque, loiro de farmácia que eu não conheço, eu também aceito uma coca cola!

O loiro ficou meio sem graça e checou o dinheiro três vezes. – Ééé.. Sim. Eu pago para vocês. Sasuke, pode me emprestar cinco reais? Eu te pago na semana que vem! – pediu Naruto, virando-se para o cara da bunda de galinha. Sakura ficou encarando-o, encantada. Certo, o cabelo dele não era lá grandes coisas, mas ela conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar.. ESPERA! NÃO ERA O CARA QUE A TAL DA KARIN QUERIA ENCONTRAR NA CASA DE NEJI? Putz, mundo pequeno! E ele era realmente um G-a-t-o, que nem aquela mocréia tinha dito!

Sasuke revirou os olhos. – Tudo bem, eu te empresto. Mas você já está me devendo dez reais!

O loiro pareceu aliviado. – Bem, oi. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, dezessete anos. Esse cara do traseiro de galinha ali é o Uchiha Sasuke, também de dezessete anos, um palerma total. E o ruivinho com cara de amargo ali é o Sabaku no Gaara, outro de dezessete anos.

Ino deu risada. – Parece que você levou um choque, Uzumaki Naruto. Bem, oi pra você também. Eu sou Yamanaka Ino, dezesseis anos. Essa moreninha fofinha aqui é a Hyuuga Hinata, dezesseis anos. Aquela aberração rosa vibrante ali é a Haruno Sakura, dezesseis anos.

- Cala a boca, Ino porca! – ralhou Sakura, vermelha, olhando na direção de Sasuke, que não estava nem aí para ela.. Estava mais preocupado com a bola que Naruto deixara para lá. – Humm.. Então.. A minha coca cola pode ser zero?

- Saudável, saudável! – brincou Naruto. – Bem, bem, vamos lá! Eu pago tudo. Desculpe, Hinata-chan, por ter acertado uma bola na sua cabeça fofa! – brincou ele.

Hinata quase teve um ataque cardíaco por ele ter usado o prefixo "chan" e o apelido "fofa". Ela foi segurada por Sakura, que já estava notando o que estava acontecendo ali, mesmo sendo meio lerda para entender as coisas. Naruto parecia ser ainda mais lerdo. – Se bem que a coca cola zero é a mais cara. – brincou Sakura, novamente. Ela continuou olhando para Sasuke, mas ele não se levantou para ir ao barzinho que tinha na praia com eles. Foram apenas ela, Ino, Hinata e Naruto.

Haviam algumas abelhas voando por ali, mas naquele momento nenhum dos quatro pareceu perceber que uma colméia estava bem em cima da cabeça de Ino. E as abelhas, ao sentirem o cheiro de coca cola.. Nossa, nem te conto. Começaram a sair da colméia para poder pegar um pouco de coca. Hinata, Naruto e Sakura não estavam nem aí para os animaizinhos coloridos com asas, mas Ino, assim que viu uma abelha pousar em sua coca cola zero, deu um berro agudo e jogou a latinho no chão, enterrando viva a abelha.

- AAAAH! – berrou Naruto, horrorizado. – TRÊS PRATAS JOGADAS NO CHÃO! COMO? COMO? COMO? NÃO VOU TE PAGAR UMA NOVA!

Mas ela não estava nem aí para a coca cola. Uma outra abelha havia pousado em seu ombro, e gritando feito uma louca, Ino continuou correndo em círculos, até decidir ir em direção à praia. Sempre berrando. Sempre chamando atenção quando passava. Começou a se sacudir toda, em uma dança meio louca, mas a abelha não saía. E, se saía, ela voltava. Seria uma idéia brilhante correr para a água, mas o pânico de Ino a "cegara", por assim dizer. Ela continuou correndo e continuou berrando, se sacudindo e balançando como uma louca. Até que uma mão, uma bendita mão, uma mão salvadora, bateu fortemente contra a abelha (e também nas suas costas), a fazendo cair morta. Gemendo de dor, Ino sentou-se no chão. A mão deixara uma marca vermelha na parte de trás dos seus ombros. – Seu cavalo! Podia ter dado um peteleco na abelha! – ela reclamou.

- Como eu ia conseguir acertar a abelha se você não ficava quieta? – disse a voz fria e ríspida do ruivo amigo de Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara. Ela revirou os olhos, raivosa. – De qualquer jeito, pode me agradecer agora.

- Agradecer porque? Por ter quebrado minha coluna? – perguntou a loira, massageando a parte de trás dos ombros, com raiva. Porque Tenten, sua massagista oficial, não estava por perto naquele momento? Ah sim, aquela Tenten tinha uma massagem realmente ótima!

- Ou por ter matado a abelha, você escolhe. – completou o ruivo. Frio, do mal. Foi isso que Ino pensou. E ele cortava as pessoas como ninguém. E até que era bonito.. Mas aquilo não era assunto para o momento trágico no qual ela se encontrava. Quer dizer, _ela_ era boa em cortar as pessoas! Como podia? Aquilo não. Nunca. Mas ele tinha matado a abelha, aquele maldito.

- Tudo bem, obrigada. – ela finalmente agradeceu, se dando por vencida.

- De nada. – ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, porém assim que ela a pegou, Gaara a soltou.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, SEU RUIVO IDIOTA! PORQUE VOCÊ ME SOLTOU? – perguntou Ino, caindo de volta na areia da praia.

- Não queria me contaminar, sua mão está muito suja. – fez o rapaz, dando de ombros. Era só o que faltava, um fanático por limpeza. Já não bastava ter o Neji em casa?

Por falar nele, estava voltando do mar com Tenten, quando viu um ser não identificado, loiro, com cabelo espetado e olhos azuis, mexendo na sua caríssima e amada prancha. – O QUE? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA PRANCHA? – ele berrou, correndo até o loiro, que, assustado, deixou a prancha cair no chão. – VIU COMO VOCÊ É IDIOTA! MEU DEUS, SE RACHAR A MINHA PRANCHA DE OITOCENTOS REAIS, EU TE MA.. AAAAH VOCÊ RACHOU ELA!

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Naruto, assustado, escondendo-se atrás de Hinata.

- N.. Neji-nii-san. – respondeu a garota, corada, enquanto ele se escondia atrás dela. – Meu primo. É.. é.. M-muito protetor c-com as coisas d-dele.

- E VOCÊ, QUEM É!? – perguntou Neji, irado, apontando o dedo para o assustado loiro atrás da prima. – OUTRO DESTRUIDOR DE COISAS? CARA, EU VOU MORRER DAQUI A POUCO DE ATAQUE CARDÍACO! NINGUÉM LIGA PRO NEJI, NINGUÉM AMA O NEJI, NINGUÉM LIGA PRAS COISAS DO NEJI, NINGUÉM LIGA PRO QUANTO ELE RALOU PRA COMPRAR AS COISAS QUE ELE TEM, NINGUÉM GOSTA DO NEJI, TODO MUNDO ODEIA O NEJI E AS COISAS DO NEJI!

- Calma, Neji, está sendo muito dramático. – disse Sakura, tentando parecer calma, mas bufando de raiva pelo primo da amiga estar atraindo tanta atenção.

- DRAMÁTICO? DRAMÁTICO? É ISSO AÍ! TODO ACHA O NEJI DRAMÁTICO! TODO MUNDO ACHA O NEJI SEM GRAÇA! TODO MUNDO NÃO TEM UM PINGO DE RESPEITO PELO NEJI! TODO MUNDO USA O NEJI! NINGUÉM LIGA PRO NEJI! POBRE NEJI! TADINHO DO NEJI! TENHAM PENA DO NEJI! E VOCÊ, SEU LOIRO DESALMADO QUEBRADOR DE COISAS, VOCÊ DEVE OITOCENTAS PRATAS PRO NEJI! – O rapaz continuou se referindo em terceira pessoa, dramatizando como se estivesse diante da morte, apontando feito louco para a prancha e para o loiro.

- O que? Calma, cara! Eu não tenho tudo isso! Já to devendo dez pratas pro Sasuke! – berrou Naruto, horrorizado, escondendo-se ainda mais atrás de Hinata e a deixando bem mais corada do que antes, pois ele sem querer tocara na bunda dela. Mas ela tinha muita vergonha de falar, já que o loiro não tinha notado, ou parecia não ter notado.

- Quinze pratas. – corrigiu Sasuke, sem estar nem aí para o estado lastimável do amigo. Parecia ainda estar bastante interessado na bola de vôlei, que jazia perto do "casal" Ino e Gaara. A loira, vendo a agitação, partiu para cima, irritada.

- Seu bando de barraqueiros! – ela acusou, conseguindo levantar-se sozinha da areia. Gaara sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, e os dois prepararam-se para ver uma cena digna de cinema. – Vocês estão chamando muita, muita atenção! Porque não fazem como eu e são discretos?

- Olha quem fala, porquinha. – zombou Sakura, erroneamente. Pois Ino, como se sabe, gosta mesmo de chamar a atenção.. E lá foi uma rosada berrante correndo de uma loira oxigenada, gritando para ela parar de persegui-la. – PÁRA, PORQUINHA! EU TO FICANDO CANSADA, VOU CAIR E MORRER AQUI NA AREIA!

Sakura acabou tropeçando em uma latinha de coca cola, possivelmente a da própria Ino, que estava meio enterrada na areia, e caiu com tudo no chão. Ou teria caído, se alguém com cabelo de traseiro de galinha não tivesse sido mais rápido que o tombo e a segurado pela cintura, a impedindo de chegar ao chão e fazendo-a ficar a milímetros dele: Uchiha Sasuke.

- HÁ TESTUDA! AGORA NÃO TEM COMO ESCAPAR! – berrou Ino, jogando-se em cima dos dois e fazendo-os cair na canga com tudo. Ou melhor, fazendo com que Sakura caísse na canga, porque a força de Ino não era suficiente para derrubar o moreno. – Ops, foi mal, cara. Mas então, gato, qual o seu nome?

- Poorquiiinha! – disse Sakura, entre dentes. Sasuke, dando um sorriso de canto perfeito (na opinião da rosada e até mesmo da amiga), respondeu à questão da loira:

- Abelha. – então ela se apavorou, olhando para os lados. – Tem uma abelha no seu ombro.

Antes de Ino dar mais um ataque, Gaara deu mais um tapa nas costas dela, no outro ombro. Assim ela ficou com duas marcas idênticas de mão, uma em cada ombro. – Grr! Não precisa mais me salvar das abelhas! Estou vendo que elas gostaram de mim! Me deixa ser picada, é melhor do que levar um tapão no ombro.

- Só por precaução. – disse o ruivo, com um sorrisinho torto, como se insinuasse alguma coisa que a loira não podia perceber.

- Ele está sempre perto para te salvar! – cantarolou Sakura, correndo para junto de Naruto e escondendo-se também atrás de Hinata, que começava a sentir-se um posto salva-vidas.

- Voltando ao assunto das pessoas que quebram as minhas coisas sem a menor piedade, - continuou Neji, parecendo mais calmo, enquanto era amparado por Tenten.. Mas mesmo assim, só _parecia_ mais calmo, na realidade.. Bem.. Melhor não saber. – o loirinho ali está me devendo oitocentas pratas. Passa pra cá AGORA!

- Ô, tio! – disse Naruto, ficando mais nervoso ainda. – Não cobra de mim não! Me desculpa, me desculpa! O que eu posso fazer pra recompensar esse meu ato?

Depois de pensar, Neji disse, calmamente: - Eu quero uma coca cola.

**-**

**-**

Todos estavam sentados no barzinho tomando coca cola, dessa vez sem abelhas, sem pranchas quebradas, sem tapões nas costas, sem ataques malucos e todos apresentados apresentados uns para os outros. O mais animado de todos, como sempre, era Naruto. O loirinho tinha ganho a simpatia de todos, menos de Neji, que ainda queria suas oitocentas pratas menos o preço da coca cola. O que dava setecentos e noventa e sete. E Sasuke lembrou Naruto de que ele lhe devia não quinze, mas sim dezoito pratas.

- Hey, - fez o loiro, pulando do banquinho onde estava sentado e assustando todos menos Gaara e Sasuke. – Gostei de vocês, até mesmo do Neji Drama Queen! Que tal a gente fazer alguma coisa juntos amanhã? Vocês sabiam daquele parque aquático que abriu? O "Water Dreams"? A gente podia ir lá, yatta!

- "Water Dreams"? – Sakura enrugou a face. – Não. Nem a pau, Juvenal. Olha o nome desse treco! Caramba, deve ser _muito_ bizarro.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. – disse Sasuke, revirando os olhos. – Eu vou. Tem uma condição, certo? Você tem que pagar minha entrada, que é dezoito reais.

Naruto ficou desiludido com a decisão do amigo. – Meu dinheiro! Meu dinheirinho! Meu pobre dinheirinho!

Mas Sakura, vendo que o rapaz de cabelo de traseira de galinha iria para o parque aquático, não perdeu tempo. Ela sabia que tinha algum interesse nele e não beijava ninguém faziam sete meses. Então, porque não começar com o Uchiha? E aquela Karin era perigosa, sim, se era. – Tudo bem, Naruto. Eu pago a entrada do Sasuke. Te empresto o dinheiro. Não, espera! Eu te DOU o dinheiro.

- Sério, Sakura-chan? – perguntou o loiro, os olhos brilhando. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Yeah! Então está tudo decidido? Vamos no "Water Dreams" amanhã..?

- Ah, Naruto, também só vou se você pagar minha entrada. – falou Ino, fazendo biquinho e tomando um gole de coca cola, sempre olhando para o lado para ver se não vinham abelhas e/ou mãos de certos ruivos.

- Ah, mas eu não tenho dinheiro! – ele choramingou, comendo uma coxinha. – Saakura.. – pediu.

- Não. – a outra disse, balançando a cabeça veementemente. – Por mim, ela pode ficar.

Depois de muitas discussões, ficou decidido: todos iriam para o "Water Dreams" no dia seguinte, e Sasuke não fez muita questão de Sakura pagar para ele. Seria mais divertido se o loiro ficasse sem grana, em sua humilde opinião. Já Tenten havia esquecido o dinheiro em casa, então Neji pagaria para ela e para Hinata, por educação. Naruto pedira dinheiro emprestado para Ino, que dera um cascudo nele, e conseguira dezoito reais com Gaara. E Sakura ficou no mundo das nuvens ao pensar em entrar no "Túnel do Amor" com Uchiha Sasuke..

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nota das Autoras: **Olá, amorecos! Aqui é a _Nina Point du Lac _(de **Angels, Paradise and Hell** e **Blade Runner**), a _Tsubaki LKM_ (de **Camp Love**), a _Joana J.M. _(de **Prisão**) e a nossa amiga que possivelmente nunca vai ter uma conta _Nathy_ (**Sem Fanfics ainda**). Essa é a nossa conta em conjunto, como já deu para notar. Oiê :D

Na verdade, a história foi inspirada na vida real, quer dizer, cortando a parte dos garotos. _Tsubaki LKM_ e _Nathy_ realmente foram na casa de praia de _Nina Point du Lac_ e fizeram um monte de idiotices juntas. _Nathy_ realmente gritou de uma abelha e esqueceu tudo em casa. _Tsubaki LKM_ realmente riu da cara dela e foi muito debochada (). _Nina Point du Lac_ realmente morre de ter duas amigas como elas e de participar dessas loucuras.

Então, as personagens foram baseadas assim:

Sakura – _Tsubaki LKM_

Tenten – _Joana J.J.M._

Ino – _Nathy_

Hinata – _Nina Point du Lac_.

Esperamos que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, porque foi super legal escrever ele. Bem, mais ou menos. Durante o surto do Neji, _Nina_ chamou uma mulher chamada Nadir de Neji. E _Tsubaki_ não agüenta mais ouvir o nome DELE. Por isso, a partir de hoje, ele será chamado de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, ou Lorde Voldemort. As duas riram pacas com essa frase, FATÃO –qq.

COMO ISSO É SÓ UM COMENTÁRIO E NÃO UMA PALESTRA, esperamos que tenham REALMENTE gostado e, se gostaram, COMENTEM e peçam o capítulo dois. Comentem até mesmo se não gostaram, porque se não gostarem a gente para de postar.. Ou simplesmente não leiam.

Beeijos meus amores :D

_Nina Point du Lac_, _Tsubaki LKM_ e _Nathy_.


	2. Aspirantes ao Water Dreams

**Férias Frustradas de Verão**

**Capítulo 02: **Aspirantes ao Water Dreams

**-**

**-**

Eram seis horas da manhã quando Naruto bateu à porta da casa de Neji, ansioso por ir ao parque aquático _Water Dreams_. Era um milagre que acordasse cedo, antes mesmo de Gaara, que havia se cansado tanto dando tapas em Ino que acabou por ser o primeiro a dormir – não que isso fosse comum. Foi o próprio Neji que atendeu a porta, com cara de sono e uma touquinha branca no cabelo, o qual amava mais do que tudo na vida, mesmo desde pequeno.

- Quem é? – perguntou, sonolento e rabugento, enquanto tocava a touquinha e tentava arrumá-la melhor no cabelo.

- A vaquinha! – brincou Naruto, entrando correndo para dentro da casa, sem ouvir Neji murmurar, insatisfeito, algo como "ah, o destruidor". – E então, tio, já estão prontos para ir ao parque _WD_?

- Sim. – ironizou o moreno, pensando consigo mesmo se seria extremamente desaconselhado e pouco polido se atracar com o loiro e o esgoelar. – Eu vou com uma touquinha e um roupão, tudo amarelo e chamativo. O que acha do meu visual?

- Seu "visu" está muito _sexy_ e _fashion_. – respondeu Naruto, já abrindo o cereal de Neji e o jogando em um pote (também de Neji) que já estava cheio de leite (adivinha de quem?) e o tomando de um gole. – Ah! E Hina-chan? Ela tem uma touquinha rosa e um roupão tão _sexy_ quanto o seu? Acho que vou espiar no quarto, acordar ela e..

- NÃO OUSE ENTRAR NO QUARTO DE MINHA PRIMA. – berrou Neji, pegando o leite e colocando de volta na geladeira. Esse berro acabou por acordar as meninas, todas raivosas por terem sido acordadas às seis da manhã, em especial uma..

Sakura estava sonhando com um romântico passeio de barco com um certo cara mau humorado e de cabelo de bunda de galinha, e os dois estavam prestes a se beijar, quando o maldito berro de Neji estragou todo o clima e a acordou. Ela tinha um cobertor chamado Sasuke, mas mesmo ele tivera que ser tirado durante a noite, por estar muito quente. Desde então, ela passara a sonhar com o moreno. A garota fora a mais irritada de todas, e descera a escada com o cobertorzinho na mão, prestes a atirá-lo em quem mais a irritasse no dia ou cometer um homicídio.

- QUEM ME ACORDOU DO SONHO? FOI VOCÊ, NEJI, SEU BASTARDO! EU SEI QUE FOI VOCÊ QUE BERROU!

- Sim, eu berrei. – suspirou Neji.

- NÃO ADIANTA MENTIR! EU CONHEÇO SUA VOZ E SEI QUE VOCÊ, _VOCÊ_ BERROU!

- É, eu berrei sim. – continuou o moreno.

- E VOCÊ ME ACORDOU, NÉ? HAHA, ACHA QUE ME ENGANA? EU SEI QUE _NÃO_ FOI VOCÊ, NÃO PODE TER SIDO, SEU MENTIROSO. EU TE CONHEÇO, ACHA QUE NÃO? MENTIROSO! MENTIROSO!

- Pois fui eu, Sakura!

- NÃO! NÃO FOI VOCÊ! FOI AQUELA INÚTIL DA KARIN, NÃO FOI? VOCÊ JAMAIS BERRARIA! VOCÊ NÃO BERRA! HAHA, EU CONHEÇO SUA VOZ, SEI QUE NÃO FOI VOCÊ!

- Mas você tinha dito que fui eu e..

- NÃO ME INTERROMPA! EU DISSE QUE NÃO FOI VOCÊ E PONTO FINAL!

- Se você pensa assim, por mim tudo bem. – respondeu Neji, contente por se livrar de uma bela encrenca, e se dirigindo até a pia, onde desinfectaria seu pote dos germes nojentos de um certo loirinho que lhe parecia até um pouco biba.

Mas ele não estava interessado pelas manias de limpeza do anfitrião ou pelos maus modos da rosinha. – Vamos ao _Water Dreams_, pelo amor de Deus! Se arrumem, eu já estou pronto, com um calção e tudo, com toalha e tudo, com VONTADE e tudo! Vamos, vamos, o sol já acordou, e vocês ainda estão dormindo? Vão se vestir e eu vou acordar aqueles malditos lá da outra casa.

E, assim, Neji se viu derrotado pela segunda vez em seu próprio território pelo maldito, efuzivo e muito animado loirinho.

**-**

**-**

- Já estou pronta! – berrou Sakura, dez minutos depois, descendo com um biquine verde estampado de florzinhas rosas que pretendia atrair um pouco mais seu futuro marido. Uma toalha branquinha era o que ela tinha nos braços, junto com o celular rosa choque e ultrapassado. O cabelo estava solto, dando um ar de juba de leão a ela.

- Então só temos que esperar por Ino-chan de novo. – murmurou Hinata, com um sorriso doce. Usava um biquine preto com estampas que pareciam com pérolas, assim como seus olhos, e uma toalha também perolada e com estampas escritos "Love", entre coisas do gênero. Tinha uma bolsinha roxinha e não possuía celular algum.

- Ah não! Mas Ino demora MUUUITO demais! – reclamou Tenten, revirando os olhos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em dois coques, como de praxe, e ela estava um pouco corada por Neji a estar abraçando pelos ombros (não que ele desejasse fazer isso). Usava o mesmo biquine vermelho do dia anterior e a mesma toalha do seu time do coração, Internacional. – Vamos sem ela dessa vez, Neji-kun?

- Não. Yamanaka Ino fica empacando nossa ida, mas sempre é ela que leva o dinheiro naquela bolsinha! Nós demos nosso dinheiro para ela, esqueceram? – perguntou o emburrado rapaz. Neji estava com o cabelo solto, o que o dava um ar meio (bastante) feminino, e uma SUNGUINHA ENTALADINHA vermelha. Isso mesmo, uma SUNGUINHA ENTALADINHA de tão pequena que era! Essa era a causa de todo o seu mau humor. Ino, para brincar com ele, havia escondido seu calção, e essa era a única roupa de banho que lhe havia sobrado. – Mesmo que eu queira MUITO deixar aquela sacana da Yamanaka para trás, ela está sob minha responsabilidade, tem meu dinheiro com ela e pode destruir toda a minha casa enquanto estou fora. Portanto, vamos esperar por ela.

- Ok, seus impacientes, já estou indo! – resmungou a voz de Ino lá do andar de cima, descendo as escadas com uma cara de modelo que vai em câmera lenta sob a música _Don't Cha_, das Pussycat Dolls (que ela escutava em seu mp4). Usava um biquine de bojo bem _sexy_ lilás, rosa, azul e amarelo, e tinha nas mãos a bendita bolsinha rosa pink de pelinhos que guardava os dinheiros e a esperança de todos presentes no momento e a toalha tão azul quanto seus olhos, em um tom azul piscina. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos, caindo sobre os ombros, e a face estava "pronta para matar".

Todos saíram da casa, encontrando um feliz, animado e histérico Naruto pupulante pela rua, correndo e puxando seus amigos Sasuke e Gaara pelas mãos. Eles não pareciam gostar muito daquilo, e suas caras de cú não haviam se modificado, ao ver do irritado Hyuuga mais velho. – HEEY! TOPLESS! FIU FIIIIUUU! – assobiou Naruto para Neji, que estava de costas, com o longo cabelo lhe cobrindo as costas. Essa foi a gota da água. Ele jogou-se em cima do loiro e começou a tentar estraçalhá-lo, não se importando se estava sendo deseducado ou não. – AAH! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, TIO! TIOZINHO, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

- SEU IDIOTA, TEMOS A MESMA IDADE! – continuou berrando Neji, visando um alvo maravilhoso: os cabelos loiros do outro. Será que se os arrancasse poderia fazer um transplante ou mechas nos dele? Tomara, porque o cabelo loiro de Naruto era bonito demais para ser disperdiçado, se era.

Hinata, depois de muito esforço, conseguiu tirar o primo de cima de Naruto. E depois, tudo transcorreu tranquilamente, na medida do possível. Neji teve de alugar uma van para conseguir levar todo aquele monte de pessoas para o parque aquático _Water Dreams_. A van era engraçadinha, toda pintada de amarelo e vermelho, com uns palhacinhos desenhados e uns coraçõezinhos que Hinata achou muito fofinho, embora todos os seus amigos tenham ficado horrorizados.

- O QUE? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ALUGOU, NEJI!? – perguntou Naruto, assustado demais para conseguir falar outra coisa. Sasuke e Gaara mantiveram a mesma postura de idiotas frios que devem ser mudos porque não pronunciam uma palavra sequer. O loiro usava um calção azul tão piscina quanto a toalha de Ino, e exibia um sorriso tão feliz que era impossível ficar triste ao seu lado, com a exceção de Neji. O moreno usava um calção preto de caveirinhas e tinha a cara tão fechada que Sakura quase desistiu de se tornar a futura Sra. Sasuke Uchiha. Já o ruivo estava muito, muito gostoso na opinião de Ino, com aquele semblante sério, aquele _corpitcho _sarado e aquele calção azul marinho super sério, assim como sua tez. Ui, Ino estava decidida: sua cara "pronta para matar" seria utilizada naquele dia, se seria.

Neji tornara-se O BOMBEIRO em piadinhas dos amigos, por usar uma sunguinha vermelha tão chamativa e cavadinha. Ele adiantou-se e entrou na van que, por mais ridícula que fosse, era o único meio de transporte disponível. Logo depois entraram Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Gaara, Sasuke (seguido de Sakura) e Hinata. Aquela seria uma tarde longa, oh, eles não sabiam como.

**-**

**-**

O parque aquático _Water Dreams_ era imenso, lindo e CARO, principalmente. Sakura pagou a entrada de Sasuke sem que ele soubesse, Naruto não pagou a de Ino (ela seduziu o cara e entrou de graça no parque) e acabou pagando a de Hinata, pois a loira gastara o dinheiro dela em pulseiras, colares e outros acessórios durante o caminho. Gaara, Neji, Naruto e Sakura pagaram suas próprias entradas. Karin, saída de algum lugar dessa fanfic, entrou no meio de um mutirão e também conseguiu entrar de graça, como penetra. Aqui, toda a _action_ realmente começa!

Todos foram para o maior escorregador do parque, que era do tamanho de um prédio de vinte andares, com a intenção de descer separadamente. Naruto foi o primeiro, com toda a sua empolgação para dar e vender. Seguido de Sasuke e Gaara, que se acotovelaram até o último momento. Hinata queria descer sozinha, porém Neji achou que ela poderia morrer ou sentir falta de ar, então a fez descer junto com ele. Por último foi Tenten. E, naquele momento, era a vez de Ino.

Ela olhou para baixo, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. – Hey, Ino porquinha, não vai descer não? – reclamou Sakura, que estava na fila atrás da melhor amiga.

- YATTA! EU NÃO VOU DESCER ESSE MONSTRO NÃO! – berrou a loirinha, em um berrinho agudo que faria um cachorro fazer xixi, se encolhendo toda e pulando no colo da rosada. – NINGUÉM PODE ME IMPEDIR DE NÃO DESCER!

- Eu posso! – comemorou Sakura, pulando de costas no "monstro" e descendo com tudo. Para piorar a situação, Ino estava de cabeça para baixo, sendo segurada pelos pés pela amiga, e quase deixando-a surda de tantos berros. Pareceu que demorou uma eternidade até que as duas caíssem na água lá embaixo e Ino parasse de dar um escândalo por causa da altura em que se encontravam.

- Ow! Isso foi muito show, não acha, testuda? – perguntou a loira, animada. – Vamos de novo? Vamos, por favor?

Sakura só pode rir. – Vamos dizer que a minha ida não foi tão agradável quanto a sua.

Ino deu de ombros. – Bem, então eu vou com o Gaara-kun. – e ela começou a puxar o ruivo até o tobogã, mas ele havia ouvido os berros dela da primeira vez e não estava disposto a passar por tal provação. Por isso, saiu correndo, a loira no seu encalço, berrando: - VOLTA AQUI! NÓS VAMOS NO TOBOGÃ JUNTOS!

Enquanto isso, Sakura dera seu jeitinho para conseguir ficar próxima de Sasuke, que se auto-excluíra do grupo, ficando sozinho perto do maior sonho da rosinha.. O TÚNEL DO AMOR DO _WATER DREAMS_! – Hey, Sasuke-kun. – ela disse, dando um sorrisinho doce e sentando-se ao seu lado. O moreno deu um olhar de esguelha para ela e não se dignou a responder. – Hum, tudo bem com você? – nenhuma resposta. – Certo, agora eu vou falar sério. Você é mesmo um caladão do inferno ou simplesmente me odeia, hein? Fale a verdade.

- Eu te odeio. – ele disse, revirando os olhos. – Sua voz me irrita.

Assustada, ela lacrimejou. – Tudo bem, eu fico quieta, Sasuke-kun! Mas posso ficar aqui com você?

O Uchiha deu um sorrisinho de canto. Aquela garota conseguia o irritar mais do que Naruto, mas de uma maneira diferente, porque não berrava no seu ouvido tanto quanto o outro. – Tudo bem, desde que você cale a boca.

- Yay! – respondeu ela, abraçando o moreno e dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha, com um sorriso maior do que o mundo. Ele não fez nada, nem corou, nem respondeu, muito menos deu um sorriso, por mais pequeno que fosse. – Mas, Sasuke-kun..

- Você não ia calar a boca? – perguntou ele, desapontado. – Tudo bem, é o seguinte. Se eu fizer o que você quiser por uma hora, você pára de me encher o saco?

Os olhos verdes da garota brilharam tanto que Sasuke teve medo que ela explodisse a qualquer momento ou caísse durinha. – YEAH! YEAH! EU PÁRO SIM, SASUKE-KUN! E JÁ SEI A PRIMEIRA COISA A SE FAZER!

- Hum. – fez o moreno, nada interessado no que ela queria fazer ou no que dizia.

- VAMOS NO TÚNEL DO AMOR! – ela berrou, se derretendo entre mil coraçõezinhos, apaixonada como nunca, berrando mais do que o Chester do _Linkin Park_ na música _Faint_, e mais apaixonada do que Heathcliff por Katherine em _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_. E aquilo assustou muito, muito o moreno. Mas ele tinha dado sua palavra, e Uchihas não voltam atrás no que dizem.

Perto da piscina, Neji e Tenten estavam sentados, ela olhando na direção de um barzinho que vendia maçãs do amor, e ele tentando ajeitar sua sunguinha na parte traseira, sem perceber as intenções da "acompanhante".

- Neeejiii.. – ela chamou, com delicadeza.

- O queeee? – respondeu ele, no mesmo tom um tanto enjoativo e fofinho demais que ela usara com ele.

- Compra uma maçã do amor para mim, por favor? – continuou Tenten, piscando os olhos. Neji não pareceu nem um pouco desapontado por não ter dinheiro. Ela ficou um pouco chateada e entrou na piscina mais raza, que dava nos calcanhares, onde uma Ino cansada de perseguir Gaara estava e uma Hinata a fazia companhia. – Ino-chan, eu preciso de sua ajuda. Eu quero conquistar Neji, como faço isso?

- Ih, amor, ele está nas suas mãos se depender de mim! – riu Ino, com um sorriso malicioso. – Faz o seguinte, delícia: deita na água e chama o Bombeiro Neji para te salvar, dãã!

Tenten primeiro deu risada, pensando que a amiga estava brincando, mas ao ver seu semblante sério convenceu-se de que não era brincadeira. Não pensou que o conselho daria certo, mas como Ino era a maior pegadora do grupo.. Deitou-se na água e, agitando os braços, berrou.

- BOMBEIRO NEJI! BOMBEIRO NEJI! ME SALVE, BOMBEIRO NEJI! – sentia-se muito ridícula fazendo isso. Foi quando o olhar e a risada de diversas pessoas (incluindo Ino e Neji) a fizeram parar. – Ino! O que foi? – perguntou, entre dentes.

- É que você está deitada em uma piscina até o calcanhar, amada! – riu-se Ino, caindo no chão com um estalo e ficando ao lado da amiga. – Nossa, como você é desajeitada! – ela continuou gargalhando, gargalhando e tendo um ataque de gargalhadas até levar um tapão de Tenten e ficar sem ar. Hinata, doce como uma banana, ajudou Tenten a se levantar, com um sorrisinho alegre e humilde que tencionava ajudá-la.

- Tudo bem, Tenten. Neji-nii-chan vai gostar de você pelo que você é, e não pelo que você fez. – ela deu um sorrisinho gentil, prostrando-se ao seu lado. Ino levantou-se, com um sorrisinho ainda mais malicioso que antes.

- Mas foi uma bela estratégia, não? Eu sou mesmo o máximo! Amores, já sei como conquistar aquele bandido do Gaara, que vive me evitando. Eu vou fingir que me afogo para que ele me salve! Não é brilhante? – e seus olhos azuis brilhavam, enquanto ela dava pulinhos de emoção. – Para isso, vamos para a piscina mais funda!

- M.. Mas.. Ino-chan. – chamou Hinata, encabulada. – Eu não sei nadar.

- Então você se segura na borda da piscina, oras! Meu plano vai ser PER-FEI-TO! – ela berrou, nadando satisfeita até a piscina mais funda. – Aqui é o lugar perfeito para o meu plano perfeito dar perfeitamente certo! Ah, que perfeito! Tenten, fique ali perto da Hinatinha querida, certo? Minha hora de atuar! Ah, que perfeita atriz me sairei! Aposto que já estarei namorando com aquele Gaara até o fim do dia!

Hinata estava se segurando na borda da piscina, não muito contente com a idéia de ficar ali. Tenten estava do lado dela, observando com desinteresse e certa tristeza o desenrolar do plano de Ino. A loira deitou-se na água, afundou-se até a cabeça e começou a berrar, aparentemente desesperada:

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ESTOU AFOGANDO! ALGUÉM ME ACUDA! – e era uma ótima atriz, realmente. Logo atraiu a atenção do parque inteio e de mais metade da cidade, com seus berrinhos agudos e irritantes. Hinata e Tenten tamparam os ouvidos como podiam, esperando ver a imagem de Gaara correr em câmera lenta até a amiga, tirá-la da água e dar-lhe um beijo desintupidor de pia enquanto confessava seu amor. Mas, no lugar dele..

Apareceu um rapaz sobrancelhudo, com o cabelo em forma de uma cuia, todo preto, usando um colan verde bastante coladinho, correndo com mais rapidez do que todos os outros e pulando na piscina enquanto tirava Ino. Seus movimentos acabaram esbarrando com os de Hinata, que caiu na água com força e ficou submersa. A única a perceber aquilo foi Tenten, já que os demais estavam preocupados em socorrer o falso afogamento de Ino.

- Hinata-chan! – Tenten murmurou, nadando até a amiga. – Segure aqui! – mas, não conseguindo chegar até a mão da amiga, a morena segurou no biquine vermelho dela, que já estava mal amarrado, e acabou saindo na água. A outra foi obrigada a ir mais para baixo da água, com mais raiva de Ino loira burra do que desejava sentir, e tentando socorrer a amiga, em vão.

Fora da piscina, Ino tentou convencer a todos de que estava bem, porém o rapaz do cabelo de cuia não acreditou nela e ainda deu-lhe uma respiração boca a boca só para garantir sua "sanidade mental". Enfiou a língua na boca dela, era fato, portanto acabou virando um verdadeiro beijo beijão chupão desintupidor de pia, que Ino odiou com todas as suas forças. Ela tentou empurrar o menino, mas ele não saía.

- Sou Rock Lee. – se apresentou, com um sorriso colgate. – Minha deusa!

Naruto riu da cena e se abaixou para ver como Ino estava. – Você está realmente bem, Ino?

- Estou! Pergunte para Hinata e Tenten, eu..! – e ela apontou para o lado, mas não havia ninguém além dos coques da garota apaixonada por Neji. – AH MEU DEUS! MAS HINATA NÃO SABIA NADAR!

- Hinata-chan? – perguntou Naruto, pulando na água sem querer saber de explicações. Viu alguma coisa lá no fundo, soltando bolhas e tentando com todas as forças nadar, sem conseguir merda nenhuma. A pegou pelos ombros e colocou no colo, pronto para regressar, quando ao subir para a superfície esbarrou em alguma coisa. – Oe, Tenten-chan! ESPERA! VOCÊ ESTÁ SEM A..!

- CALA A BOCA, NARUTO! – ela berrou, vermelha como um pimentão, calando a boca dele. Naruto olhava do corpo inerte de Hinata em seus braços para o lugar onde, debaixo da água, estavam os peitos de Tenten. – Escuta, meu biquine caiu, ok? Eu não sei onde ele está! Pode dar um jeito nisso?

- Of course, of course, mon ami! – respondeu o loiro, já indo para a borda da piscina e levando Hinata consigo. – Eu peço para Neji comprar uma parte de cima do biquine nova para você!

Vermelha, Tenten apenas mergulhou na água, desejando desaparecer. Naruto, Ino e o cara do cabelo de cuia, Rock Lee, deitaram Hinata no chão da piscina. – ME DEIXEM PASSAR! MINHA PRIMA MORREU! OH GOD! MINHA PRIMA MORREU! EU VOU FICAR COM A HERANÇA DO TITIO, AGORA? OH GOD! OH GOD! QUEM É QUE VAI PASSAR BATOM EM MIM ENQUANTO EU DURMO? QUEM É QUE VAI SE PREOCUPAR COM UM SER IGNÓBIL QUE SÓ ATRAPALHA A HUMANIDADE FEITO O NARUTO? MINHA PRIMINHA, MINHA PRIMINHA! SE VOCÊ MORREU, COM CERTEZA É UM ANJO AGORA! OH CÉUS! RAIOS PARTAM-ME! MATEM-ME, DEUSES, MATEM-ME PARA DEIXAR QUE EU FIQUE PERTO DESSA ADORÁVEL CRIATURINHA QUE CORTOU O MEU CABELO QUANDO TINHA CINCO ANOS! MINHA PRIMA! MINHA PRIMA! SAI DE MIM, NOJENTO, ME DEIXA VER MINHA PRIMA! – berrava Neji, pulando por cima da população, tentando ver Hinata. Assim que viu seu rosto, ficou mais pálido do que ela, se isso fosse possível. – AH! AH! MEU DEUS! MEU DEUS! GOD! GOD! KAMI-SAMA! SALVE A VIDA DE MINHA DOCE, AMADA E QUERIDA PRIMINHA! PORQUE NÃO LEVA O SER QUE TROCA O MEU CALÇÃO POR UMA SUNGA CAVADINHA AO INVÉS DELA, QUE SEMPRE FOI UM ANJO TÃO DOCE? PORQUE? PORQUE NÃO NOS LIVRA DE UM LOIRO A MAIS NESSE MUNDO? PORQUE LEVA ELA, JUSTO ELA? OH! MAS DEUS, DÊ-ME UMA RECOMPENSA POR ESSA PERDA! DEIXE QUE EU FIQUE COM A HERANÇA DE TITIO, PELO MENOS! AH, MINHA PRIMA! MINHA DOCE PRIMA!

- Cala a boca, Neji! – gritou Ino. – Espera, você estava querendo me matar ou é impressão minha?

- VIU! VIU! OLHA QUE SER MAIS MAL EDUCADO! OLHA SÓ COMO ELA FALA COMIGO, TODA RÍSPIDA, TODA CHEIA DE GRACINHAS SÓ PORQUE SE ACHA A TAL? HINATA NUNCA SE ACHOU, EXCETO AOS CINCO ANOS, QUANDO DESFILOU PELA CASA DE CALCINHA ROSA! AH, FOI UM MOMENTO TÃO ALEGRE, MINHA PRIMINHA LINDA AINDA VIVA! EU VOU PERDÊ-LA PARA SEMPRE? MINHA PRIMA! GOD, GOD! GOOOOOOD EU PERDI MINHA PRIMA!

Naruto deu um empurrãozinho na barriga de Neji, que caiu com tudo na água em cima de uma certa garota de coques e sem a parte de cima do biquine. Depois de dar uma olhada assustada nela, o moreno deu as costas para a amiga e olhou para os céus, levantando as mãos: - OBRIGADA POR ATENDER MINHAS PRECES! MINHA RECOMPENSA FOI DADA!

Tenten não podia estar mais vermelha, senão iria explodir. Naruto, seguindo o exemplo de Rock Lee, que se encontrava ajoelhado ao seu lado, deu um beijão em Hinata, tentando que fosse um boca a boca. Depois de dois minutos sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela, ele acabou dando-se por vencido. Mais dois minutos levaram para Hinata cuspir tanta água no loiro a sua frente que ele próprio poderia ter se afogado, e outros dois para ela abrir os olhos, assustada. No total, seis minutos desde que Neji fizera suas preces aos céus e tentava fazer com que Tenten desistisse de comprar uma parte de cima de biquine nova. Parecia estar bêbado, assustado com a "morte" da pima e a visão "divina" de Tenten.

- HINA! HINATA! DESCULPA, AMIGA, POR TER TE METIDO NESSA! – berrou Ino, se jogando em cima da garota, que ao ter o estômago empurrado, acabou soltando ainda mais água na cara da amiga, que ficou cheia de cuspe e mais molhada do que antes. – TUDO BEM, EU DEIXO! CUSPA EM MIM! CUSPA! CUSPA! EU MEREÇO, POR TER TE DEIXADO CAIR, TENTANDO SEDUZIR O GA.. GAROTO!

- Foi realmente muito estúpido, Yamanaka. – disse uma voz séria atrás dela. – Você realmente acha que eu me molharia só para salvar, err, _você_?

Gaara era um cara realmente ridículo, mas inteligente para caramba. Percebera, desde o começo, quando Tenten expora-se ao ridículo, que Ino tentava chamar a sua atenção, e quando ela ficou práticamente babando por ele na van, que estava afim dele. Também, ela era realmente sutil.. Aqui está uma ironia. Ino rangeu os dentes, o encarando.

- Alguém pediu sua opinião, Sabaku? Vamos, Hinata, não vamos ficar no meio dessa GENTALHA! – e tentou puxar a amiga semi-morta, porém foi impedida por Naruto, que puxava o outro braço dela. – O QUE FOI, GENTALHA?

- Hina-chan acabou de quase se afogar e eu vou pagar uma água de coco para ela! – disse ele, feliz da vida com sua idéia, e bastante resignado a não mudar de idéia.

- AH! VAI COM ELA, VAI, GENTALHA! MAS NÃO INFECTA ELA, OK? EU DURMO NO MESMO QUARTO E NÃO QUERO PEGAR A GRIPE H-GAARA! – e, pisando duro, Ino saiu para outro canto do parque. Estava tentando não chorar, mas aquilo parecia impossível. Por isso, foi para o lugar mais sossegado que encontrou, e o mais solitário.

Naruto segurou Hinata por alguns instantes, até que ela começou a tossir. Olhou para todos os presentes, corada de tanta vergonha, como sempre. Depois dirigiu-se a Gaara, que era bastante simpático com ela: - Você devia p.. pedir desculpas para Ino-chan, Gaara-kun. Não é gentil de sua parte.

O primo saiu gritando da piscina. – HINATA, MEU AMOR! MINHA PRIMA FAVORITA! VEM CÁ! UHUL! VOCÊ É ÚNICA! EU TE AMO MUITO! – e, abraçando-a, fez com que ela rodasse o suficiente para "vomitar" água nele. – OH, TUDO BEM! EU AINDA TE AMO! MINHA PRIMA LINDINHA QUE DESFILAVA DE CALCINHA ROSINHA! NUNCA TEREI TANTA CORAGEM PARA FAZER ESSES DESFILES EM CASA! TE AMO MUITO, MEU DOCINHO! MAS ESPERAÍ! GOD, GOD! COMO ASSIM VOCÊ MAL ACORDOU, ESTAVA EM ESTADO TIPO PONTO MORTO, ME OBRIGANDO A REZAR E PEDIR A DEUS SUA VIDA (ALIÁS, OBRIGADO, SENHOR, PELA VIDA DE MINHA PRIMA E PELA RECOMPENSA A MIM CONSEDIDA POR SUAS GRACIOSAS MÃOS!) E A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE VOCÊ FAZ É SE DIRIGIR AO CARA QUE ACABOU DE DAR UM TOCO NA PESSOA QUE TE FEZ SE AFOGAR? OH! TÃO BENEVOLENTE! QUE ANJO! TE AMO, HINATINHA! – e, assim, Naruto teve um "inimigo" a altura para ver quem iria pagar a água de coco para Hinata. Neji acabou ganhando por gritar demais, aparentar ter bebido ou ter fumado alguma coisa, e ter mais dinheiro, pois havia "assaltado" a bolsinha de Ino antes dela sair correndo.

Já Gaara, bem, ele seguiu o conselho de Hinata e foi atrás da Yamanaka.

**-**

**-**

- YAY! SASUKE-KUN, ESTÁ PRONTO PARA O PASSEIO MAIS EMOCIONANTE DE SUA PACATA, FRIA E MALIGNA VIDA? – perguntou Sakura, entusiasmada, puxando o futuro marido até o barquinho do túnel do amor. – VAI SER ÓTIMO, NÃO ACHA?

- Huumm. – continuou o Uchiha, em seu jejum de palavras. Gostava de "conversar" com Sakura quando ela estava calma pois, mesmo quando o irritava, não precisava que ele falasse para continuar falando coisas. Era só ficar quieto e escutar. Mas animada como estava, a rosada estava o assustando um pouco mais do que de normal. E a outra voz também.

- SAAASUUUKEEE-KUUUUUUN! – berrou uma voz desagradável, fininha e nasal. E, quando o rapaz e a garota olharam para o lado, viram uma jovem ruiva, com os cabelos em forma de 'V', um óculos escuro e um maiô coladinho e sensual branco com coraçõezinhos. Acenava e berrava, dentro de uma bóia amarela bastante chamativa. – VAMOS JUNTOS NO TÚNEL DO AMOR, SASUKE-KUUUUN?

- SE LIGA, KARIN VACA! – berrou Sakura, lembrando-se da vizinha que viera pedir uma porra de pote de açúcar e uma porra de uma informação sobre seu futuro gato marido. – O SASUKE-KUN JÁ VAI ENTRAR NO TÚNEL DO AMOR COMIGO!

Karin riu. – ATÉ PARECE QUE SASUKE-KUN ENTRARIA NO TÚNEL DO AMOR COM UM SER TÃO SEM CURVAS E COM UMA TESTA TÃO IMENSA QUANTO A SUA! - O rapaz sentou-se na grama, sem dizer nada, porém se divertindo internamente com a cena e deixando um sorrisinho de canto aparecer. Sakura deu um berro de raiva e se jogou na água, nadando até a bóia da arquirival. – VEM! VEM, TESTA AMBULANTE, PARA VER SE EU NÃO TE ARRASO!

Sakura riu com mais escárnio do que a outra, tentando alcançar a bóia. – ATÉ PARECE QUE EU TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ, PROSTITUTA BARATA! NÃO TEM FORÇA NEM PARA LUTAR DIREITO PELO SASUKE-KUN, PORQUE SABE QUE ELE ME PREFERE!

- ELE? TE PREFERIR!? VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE O SASUKE-KUN COMO EU CONHEÇO! ELE NUNCA TE PREFERIRIA, TESTA AMBULANTE.. ELE TEM A MIM!

- VOCÊ? HAHA, FAZ-ME RIR, PROSTITUTA BARATA. OLHA SÓ COMO VOCÊ SE VESTE, TENTANDO CHAMAR ATENÇÃO DELE PARA ESSES SEUS MINI PEITOS?

- OLHA OS SEUS ENTÃO, SUA TÁBUA! ELES NEM EXISTEM!

- MAS OLHA COMO VOCÊ QUIS SE APRESENTAR, PROSTITUTA! PEDINDO UMA CHICARA DE AÇÚCAR COM OUTRAS BELAS SEGUNDAS INTENÇÕES, NÃO?

Karin lacrimejava. – EU SÓ FIZ ISSO PELO SASUKE-KUN, SUA TESTA AMBULANTE! ELE É MEU! MEU, MEU, MEU, MEU!

- ELE NÃO É UM OBJETO PARA SER SEU, NÃO É, QUERIDA? E MESMO SE FOSSE, QUE TAL DEIXARMOS SASUKE ESCOLHER COM QUEM ELE VAI ENTRAR NO TÚNEL, HAN? SASUKE-KUN, COM QUEM VOCÊ VAI NO TÚNEL? – perguntou Sakura.

- SIM! SASUKE-KUN DECIDIRÁ! – afirmou Karin, exultante e confiante de que o amado a escolheria.

O rapaz deu uma risada, o que não era costume, e levantou-se, indo sozinho até o barco. – Vocês duas parecem se adorar tanto que não quero estragar esse romance tão belo. Porque as duas não vão juntas e eu sozinho? Será maravilhoso.

- NÃO! SASUKE-KUN, ME ESPERE! – berrou Sakura, assustada, tentando sair da água. Mas o barquinho de seu amado já fazia o caminho do túnel.

Karin riu. – MORRA, TESTUDA! EU TENHO UMA BÓIA E POSSO CHEGAR RAPIDAMENTE ATÉ SASUKE-KUN!

Sakura empurrou Karin, por já estar perto dela, e montou na bóia com um riso. – ISSO NÃO TE PERTENCE MAIS, PROSTITUTA BARATA!

Karin não deixou por menos, empurrando Sakura de cima da bóia e subindo nela. – E O SASUKE-KUN TAMBÉM NÃO TE PERTENCE MAIS, BARANGA!

Sakura deu um berro e se jogou em cima da ruiva, a atirando na água, e ficou novamente em cima do "meio de locomoção", e começando a bater as mãos desesperadamente. – HAHA, ATÉ MAIS VER, KARIN! – berrou, dando um tchauzinho para a rival, que já ficava para trás.

- NÃO! VOCÊ ME PAGA, TESTA AMBULANTE! PODE TER VENCIDO A BATALHA, MAS NÃO A GUERRA! VOLTE AQUI, MOLECA!

_Whyy yoou're so obsessive with me? Girls I wanna knooooowww..._

**-**

**-**

Tenten conseguira encontrar a sua parte de cima do biquine (sem a ajuda de nenhum menino) e andava vermelha para chuchu junto de Hinata, Neji e Naruto. Rock Lee a acompanhava de um lado para o outro, babando e possivelmente querendo ter a visão que o Hyuuga mais velho havia tido. Mas ele, agora que havia se acalmado, tinha ficado muito vermelho, talvez até mais vermelho do que Tenten, e estava parado bem longe dela. Hinata, Naruto e Lee andavam no meio, um pouco estranhos pelo que acabara de ocorrer, desde Tenten até Ino e tudo o mais.

- Talvez devêssemos deixar Tenten-chan e Neji-nii-chan sozinhos. – sussurrou Hinata, envergonhada por ficar no meio de seu primo e sua amiga. Naruto deu uma risada escandalosa, mas os outros três estavam absortos demais para notar.

- Teríamos que levar esse prego do Rock Lee à força se quiséssemos deixá-los sozinhos, ou então trancá-los no vestiário. – riu o loiro. Os olhos de Hinata brilharam. Ela deixara de ser tão envergonhada perto de Naruto, pois não sabia que ele havia feito um boca a boca nela.. Caso contrário, não teria coragem de falar nem uma palavra perto dele.

- Ó.. Ótima idéia, Naruto-k..kun! Devíamos trancar Tenten-chan e Neji-nii-chan no vestiário! – ela disse, com um sorrisinho doce.

- Isso é assinar meu tratado de morte porque o tio vai me assassinar, mas acho que você tem razão, Hina-chan. Você é um gênio! – Hinata ficou corada com o elogio. – Mas será em qual vestiário?

Hinata deu um sorrisinho tímido. – Tem um atrás do barzinho que é de uma pessoa só por vez. Podemos fazer os dois ficarem trancados lá.

- E como conseguiremos a chave do vestiário, Hina-chan? – sussurrou Naruto, meio apatetado com a inteligência da amiga.

- Kakashi-kun, o dono do bar, é m.. muito b.. bonito e legal.. Poderia nos emprestar a chave, não? – perguntou ela, corada. Naruto deu um sorrisão.

- PERFEITO, Hina-chan! Você fala com esse tal de "Kakashi-kun" e eu mando eles pro vestiário. Mas.. Hina-chan.. E se o Neji pirar e quiser tirar a parte de cima do biquine de Tenten-chan de novo?

- M.. Meu primo não é tão pervertido, N.. Naruto-kun. Deve dar certo! – ela sorriu, doce, e começou a andar em direção ao bar.

- HEY, POVO! – Naruto berrou para Tenten, Lee e Neji. – VAMOS NO VESTIÁRIO?

**-**

**-**

Ino estava perto de uma piscininha de bebê bem pequena, em uma área afastada e deserta do parque, chorando. Ela nunca levara um fora, nem mesmo dessa magnitude, e não estava acostumada à isso. E ainda mais de um ruivo mal humorado do inferno que não sabia o que era alegria. Que infernos! Ela estava viciada em falar "inferno", fatão do inferno.

Não gostava de ficar sozinha, mas já que o idiota do Uzumaki monopolizara a Hyuuga, não tinha outra opção. Estava mais com raiva do que triste, principalmente porque suas dicas e planos sempre haviam dado certo. Como ela, tipo a rainha da conquista, tinha fracassado tanto com um semi-analfabeto mane e idiota de praia? Que devia, principalmente, ser um surfistinha ridículo e sem sentimentos! Imagina se ele iria pedir desculpas? Não, nem devia saber que isso existia! Porque era um..

- Desculpa. – disse a voz fria atrás dela. O que? Que merda era aquela, cara?

- O que? O que? – perguntou Ino, surtando, se levantando e olhando para Gaara, sentado atrás dela e comendo um churros calmamente. – O QUE? AGORA VOCÊ VEM E PEDE DESCULPAS, SEU MALACO DO MORRO? SÉRIO, VOCÊ É HUMANO OU É UM ALIENÍGENA DESPROVIDO DE SENTIMENTOS? COMO É POSSÍVEL?

- Simples, minha cara Yamanaka. – continuou Gaara, dando de ombros. – Eu estou arrependido (bem, nem tanto) e estou pedindo desculpas. Quer mais provas de que sou humano? Estou sentimento imensa aversão para com você nesse instante, pois creio que se tivesse um canivete eu já não estaria em vossa companhia.

- Tem razão. – a loira rangeu os dentes. – Eu te mataria se tivesse algum canivete aqui! Mas como você é mais forte, melhor não tentar. Quanto às suas desculpas, porque raios eu deveria aceitar?

- Simples. – o ruivo continuou, um sorriso torto. – Você deve aceitar para parar de tentar chamar minha atenção, senão vai ser mais complicado ainda conseguir o que você quer.

Ino corou. – Ah, é? E você sabe o que eu quero?

- Um tapão no ombro por causa de uma abelha não é, certo? Senão vou achar que você é meio masoquista. – brincou ele, a fazendo sorrir. Ele não era _tão_ mal. Só.. Muito.

- Certo, está desculpado, mas vai ter que comprar uma maçã do amor para mim. – ela continuou, com uma cara de pau das maiores e um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto, fazendo Gaara ficar um pouco corado, até.

- Hum, vamos, vou ter que pegar da sua bolsa. Vamos logo ou o parque vai fechar e ficaremos trancados aqui, sozinhos.

- Não seria má idéia. – Ino comentou, baixinho, tentando evitar que o outro ouvisse. – Sim, vamos logo!

**-**

**-**

Sakura estava no fim do túnel, já via a luz do dia, e ainda não tinha encontrado Sasuke. – ONDE ELE ESTÁ? ONDE ELE PODE ESTAR? SASUUUUKEEE-KUUUN.. ME ESCUTE! ESPERE POR MIM, SASUKE-KUN! A BÓIA VAI ESVAZIAR! ESTOU AFUNDAAANDOO.. – o túnel terminou e o cara que tirava as pessoas do barquinho a viu, mesmo que ela não o percebesse.

- Hey, garo.. – ele começou. Ah, pobre criatura ele é!

- SASUKE-KUN! VOCÊ ME ESPEROU, SASUKE-KUN! – ela berrou, agarrando o cara e dando um beijão de língua nele. Quando o soltou, o cara estava todo mole, todo derretido, e completamente fora de órbita. – Hey, você não é Sasuke-kun! – e o deixou cair no chão com tudo.

- AW! Hey, garota, você não pode entrar com uma bóia aqui e..

- NÃO ME INTERESSA, PORRA! CADÊ O SASUKE-KUN? I NEED! I NEED SASUKE-KUN!

- Err, garota.. Se você parar de dar ataques e de me assustar tanto, eu juro que te digo para onde esse Sasuke-kun foi. – disse o rapaz, assustado. – mas me deixe ficar com a bóia!

Sakura, empolgada, deu berrinhos agudos, jogou a bóia em cima do pobre cara que cuidava do túnel do amor e deu-lhe uma recompensa: três beijinhos; um em cada lado da bochecha e um na testa. – Agora, onde foi o SASUKE-KUUUUN?

- Bem. – disse o rapaz, zonzo. – É um cara com cara fria?

- Sim!

- Cara malvada?

- Sim!

- Que fala pouco?

- Sim!

- Que parecia estar fugindo de duas pessoas?

- Sim!

- Que tinha cabelos pretos?

- Sim! Sim!

- Que se portava como se fosse o herdeiro do Bill Gates e de J.K. Rowling?

- Sim! Sim! É ele sim, moço! Para onde ele foi?

- Não sei. Não o vi. – disse o cara, revirando os olhos e dando as costas para Sakura, repetindo uma espécie de mantra como "Essas garotas de hoje em dia! Não viram o clipe da Mariah Carrey? Acabarão sendo atropeladas com esses seus amores estilo Bella Swann!". Sakura, estática, ficou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para o cara com uma raiva que maior seria impossível. Até que viu uma figura saindo do túnel, uma figura bonita e com aquele tanquinho de Taylor Lautner.

- SASUKE-KUUUUN! – berrou, correndo até ele e o abraçando, fazendo com que os dois caíssem na água. – SASUKE-KUN! VOCÊ ME DEIXOU, MAS SÓ POR CAUSA DAQUELA DESAGRADÁVEL DA KARIN, MAS ME ESPEROU AQUI.. OH! COMO VOCÊ ME AMA, SASUKE! EU TAMBÉM TE AMO, ACREDITE! E ACEITO SEU PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO!

- Pare de me irritar! – disse a voz embaixo dela, irritada, enquanto era enchida de beijinhos na face. – Vamos sair da água primeiro, por favor?

- SIM! SIM! TUDO O QUE SEJA PELO SASUKE-KUN! – ela disse, um sorriso maravilhoso, puxando Sasuke para fora da água. E, pela primeira vez, o moreno notou que ela tinha um sorriso realmente bonito, muito a contragosto. Mas era tão escandalosa que, em poucos segundos, as forças armadas estariam sobrevoando o parque, e disso ele não duvidava. Mas era tão bonita.. – Err, Sasuke-kun? Me desculpe. O que posso fazer para te recompensar?

Foi tirado de seus devaneios. – Nada. Vamos sair daqui antes que aquela maníaca da Karin apareça.

Sakura assentiu. Eles acabavam de sair quando ouviram a voz. – SAAAASUUUKE-KUUUUN!

- Corre! – berrou a rosada, e os dois começaram a correr o mais rápido possível (que, no caso de Sakura, era um tanto devagar) para o barzinho "Kakashi's Icha Icha".

**-**

**-**

- Não. Eu não quero me trocar, Naruto! – resmungou Tenten, vermelha. – E nem Nej-kun! Por que entraríamos juntos no mesmo vestiário?

- Para ter mais espaço para os outros! – falou Naruto, exasperado, balançando as mãos em desespero. – Hum.. Eu..

- E.. Eu e Naruto-kun queremos ficar sozinhos. – mentiu Hinata, corando. – P.. Porque queremos.. Er.. Discutir nossa r.. relação.

Os olhos de Tenten se arregalaram. Ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso e uma piscadela para a amiga. – HUUUUM, Hinata se dando bem! Naruto, se você magoar minha pimpolha, eu te arrazo, viu? Mas veja só, eu tomo conta do Neji! AAAAAAH, O PRIMEIRO NAMORADO DE HINA-CHAN! Fui, pombinhos.

Tenten pegou Neji pela mão e o puxou para dentro do vestiário fechando a porta com força. Hinata estava vermelha para caramba, mas Naruto ria, sem perceber a vergonha da amiga. Como ele era lerdo! – Ótima mentira, Hina-chan. – ele riu, a deixando sem jeito. – Você trouxe a chave?

- S.. Sim. Kakashi-kun me emprestou. – então ela passou a chave para Naruto, que trancou a porta do vestiário. Os dois deram risadinhas abafadas. Rock Lee discutia com Kakashi por causa de uma vitamina de banana que ele acreditava ser de abacate, acabando por nem notar o plano dos "amigos". Naruto e Hinata devolveram a chave para Kakashi.

- Hum, se me der licença, Sr. Rock Lee, preciso ler meu livrinho. Crianças, deu tudo certo com _aquela coisinha dentro do vestiário_? – perguntou o homem de cabelos prateados, malicioso. Rock Lee sentiu que seu nariz sangrava.

- AAAAH! HINATA SE AGARRANDO COM NARUTO DENTRO DO VESTIÁRIO? – Que desgraçado. Foi isso que Naruto pensou. Mas o grito de Rock Lee atraiu a atenção de uma certa jovem de cabelos rosas e de seu acompanhante bunda de galinha, que logo correram em direção aos amigos.

- O QUE? HINATA SE AGARRANDO COM NARUTO DENTRO DO VESTIÁRIO? – perguntou Sakura, igualmente horrorizada, porém feliz, enquanto abraçava a amiga morena.

- SIM! HINATA SE AGARRANDO COM NARUTO DENTRO DO VESTIÁRIO! – confirmou Rock Lee, ainda sangrando pelo nariz.

- OH! HINATA SE AGARRANDO COM NARUTO DENTRO DO VESTIÁRIO! – continuou Sakura, ainda berrando e pulando em cima da amiga.

- MEU DEUS, PAREM DE BERRAR ISSO! ATÉ EU JÁ ENTENDI! – berrou Ino, chegando junto de Gaara, com uma maçã do amor nas mãos e os olhos brilhando. – A HINATA SE AGARROU COM O NARUTO NO VESTIÁRIO! OH MEU DEUS, ELA SEGUIU MEU EXEMPLO!

- NÃO, MERDA! – berrou Naruto, vermelho e impaciente. – É O NEJI E A TENTEN QUE TEM QUE SE AGARRAR NO VESTIÁRIO, AÍ EU E A HINA-CHAN TRANCAMOS ELES LÁ!

Momento de silêncio. Todos deram gritinhos (menos Lee, que ainda sangrava, Kakashi, que achava seu livrinho mais interessante e picante, e Gaara e Sasuke, indiferentes ao acontecimento) e se dirigiram para a porta do vestiário, onde se poram a escutar.

- Não, Neji, muito forte! – exclamou a voz abafada de Tenten, fazendo Rock Lee sangrar ainda mais. – Itai! Está doendo, Neji-kun!

- Quer que eu faça como? – perguntou a voz também abafada do herdeiro dos Hyuugas. – Está apertado, Tenten!

- Itai! Neji-kun, pare! – assim, Hinata desmaiou mais uma vez e Lee foi diagnosticado como tendo sangramento nasal crônico. Tiveram que pedir novamente a chave à Kakashi, que a cedeu de má vontade, pois teve de se separar de seu belo e adorado livrinho para procurá-la. Foi Ino que abriu a porta, escandalosa, apontando para a amiga:

- HÁ! VOCÊ E NEJI ESTAVAM.. – mas ela parou totalmente, em choque, assim como todos os outros, ao ver a cena. Tenten estava virada de costas para Neji, que apertava seu biquine. – Apertado, doendo, força.. Ah cara, eu sou muito pervertida! – indignou-se a loira, fechando os olhos e dando soquinhos na cabeça. – Se eu não tivesse aberto, talvez tivesse realmente acontecido algo e..

- HINATA SE AGARROU COM NARUTO NO VESTIÁRIO? – perguntou Tenten, os olhos brilhando, lembrando-se dos berros que ouvira anteriormente. Foi um momento "arght" para todos os amigos, quando Neji começou a surtar novamente.

- O QUE? MINHA PRIMA É INTOCADA, UMA MADRE TERESA DE CALCUTÁ, VIRGEM MARIA! ELA É TÃO DOCE, TÃO PURA.. NÃO! CALEM TODOS A BOCA, ELA NUNCA FICARIA COM UM DESTRUIDOR DE COISAS IMPURO COMO ESSE UZUMAKI NARUTO! VÁ SE PURIFICAR, CRIATURA! MINHA PRIMA É TÃO DOCE, TÃO LINDA, TÃO MARAVILHOSA, E ELE É TÃO..

- Gostoso! – interrompeu Naruto, fazendo uma pose estranha que parecia muito com as de "nice guy" que Lee tanto fazia. Todos riram, e assim Neji se viu vencido, mais uma vez, pelo loirinho. Ele estava sendo vencido bastante ultimamente, e não gostava nem um pouco da sensação que dava.

**-**

**-**

Tudo parecia dar certo no final. A _van _fora estacionada cinco quadras antes do parque _Water Dreams_, para que ninguém os visse saindo ou entrando dela. A sunguinha de Neji estava mais entaladinha impossível, o biquine de Ino parecia mais um silicone do que bojo e as caveirinhas de Sasuke pareciam se desmanchar por causa da água. Já o ônibus continuava cheio de palhaços, cores, corações e coisas vibrantes.

- Tadinho do Neji, como ele sofre! – resmungou o rapaz, prontificando-se para dirigir. Todos os outros sentaram-se lá atrás. Quando chegaram, cada um foi para sua casa. As garotas foram fazer brigadeiro, os garotos foram jogar _Mortal Kombat_ e Neji telefonou, irritado ao extremo, para a empresa de aluguéis de van "Jiraya says". Mas só conseguira um desconto caso comparecesse a um encontro com dois travestis na quinta-feira. Prometera dar um beijo de despedida em um se deixassem o aluguel da van ser de graça, e ficou muito aliviado quando eles disseram que não poderia ser assim.

Depois, as garotas e Neji comeram todo o brigadeiro enquanto assistiam e choravam vendo _E o Vento Levou_, alugado por uma Ino ainda meio deprimida pelo fora que havia levado. Mas como era gigante e muito caro, ela apenas havia alugado a primeira parte. Sakura desistiu de ver o filme e foi comer mais brigadeiro, mas os outros assistiram e ainda choraram.

Duas horas depois do término da primeira parte do imenso filme, a campainha da casa das garotas (e de Neji) tocou, e o próprio atendeu, como de costume. Lá fora estavam Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara, segurando marshmallows, mochilas gigantes, travesseiros, uma barraca e um colchão inflável. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, chocado.

- Eu me auto convidei para vir dormir aqui, tio! – riu Naruto, com um sorriso estilo colgate.

- Na verdade, ele nos disse que você nos tinha convidado para acampar. – resmungou Gaara, fuzilando Naruto com o olhar.

Sakura, a mais animada das meninas, deu risada por trás de Neji. – É, Neji-kun, parece que vamos acampar!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Notas das Autoras: **Hey queridos. Mais um capítulo novinho em folha! _Nina Point du Lac_ jura que virou ninja, mesmo demorando mil anos para postar suas fics. _Tsubaki LKM_ apenas acha que "a gente postou bem rápido". Mas o fato é que, em quase uma semana, essas duas loucas, com auxílio de _Nathy_, conseguiram terminar um capítulo de dezesseis páginas, recheado de loucuras e.. É, e loucuras.

_#-#-#_

_Fatos da Vida Real x Fatos Fictícios:_

**- Nathy** quase perdeu o biquine na praia. Vulgo: **Tenten**.

**- Nina** quase se afogou na praia. Vulgo: **Hinata.  
**

**-**** Os salva-vidas** ficavam olhando para a gente para ver se não estávamos realmente nos afogando, porque a **Nathy** berrava muito. Vulgo: **Tenten** chama a atenção de **Bombeiro Neji**.

**- **A mente pervertida dessa fanfic é realmente **Tsubaki LKM**. Vulgo: **Sakura**, **Ino** e **o resto**.

**- **Nós, **Tsubaki LKM** e **Nina**, ambas nos viciamos em **Obsessed**. Vulgo: Música tema **Sakura** e **Sasuke**.

**- Nina** realmente é apaixonada por Heathcliff, de Wuthering Heights. Vulgo: **Ino** diz que "seu romance será tão apaixonado quanto de Heathcliff e Katherine".

- Um conhecido de **Nathy** realmente usou uma sunga vermelha cavadinha. Vulgo: **Neji** usa uma sunga vermelha cavadinha.

_#-#-#_

E foi só isso tipo a vida real que teve nesse capítulo. Mas o próximo terá mais coisas, avisamos, viu! E mais surtos do Neji, claro. Digam se gostaram, digam se odiaram (e, caso odeiem, fechem a janelinha no "x" lá em cima, por favor), continuem acompanhando se gostaram, já sabem o que se odiaram.

Como é de _Nina_ a tarefa de agradecer os comentários, ela agradece, mas a lanhouse não abre nenhuma janela de web fora essa e nem o msn, então ela responderá os reviews no próximo capítulo.

Beeijos :*

Nina Point du Lac, Joana J.J.M. e Tsubaki LKM.


	3. Aspirantes a Campistas

**Férias Frustradas de Verão**

**Capítulo 03: **Aspirantes a Campistas

**-**

**-**

- Hey, parece que vamos acampar hoje. – riu Sakura, por trás do ombro de Neji. Todas as meninas levantaram-se de onde estavam e vieram, curiosas, ver o que estava acontecendo. Ino e Tenten tiveram que segurar o riso por causa das roupinhas que os rapazes estavam usando, e Hinata ficou muito vermelha por estar com uma camisola transparente.

Neji não gostava nem um pouco daquela idéia. Uma noite que passasse fora era o suficiente para algum maníaco destruir sua casa, sua linda casinha, sua casinha de alguns milhões de reais. – Ótimo. Acampar na praia? – perguntou, irônico.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam, e ele jogou o marshmellow para cima, com um grito de alegria, enquanto dizia. – Isso! Deu uma dentro, hein, tiozinho! Vamos acampar na praia! Dãã! Isso é ótimo! A gente acampa, pode entrar na água e tudo o mais!

- E acorda rodeado de pessoas, dobe. – completou Sasuke, com seu mal humor habitual.

- Não é você que gosta de atenção? – ironizou Naruto. – Pensa, teme: quem não arrisca não petisca. VAAAAAAAAMOOOS, POOOR FAVOOOR!

- Nem vem, Naruto! – resmungou Tenten, revirando os olhos. – Eu é que não vou acampar na praia.

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata e Neji voltaram para assistir a segunda parte de "E o Vento Levou..", DVD escolhido por uma Ino deprimida, e Sasuke e Gaara se juntaram a eles. Naruto ficou bem atrás do moreno dos olhos perolados e continuou pedindo, pedindo e pedindo.

- POOOOR FAVOOOOOR! VAMOS, POOOOR FAVOOOOR! VAAAAAMOOOOS, TIIIO! EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA, MAS VAMOS, POOOOR FAVOOOOR! – Neji o olhou com uma cara tipo "Hum" e estudou a proposta do serzinho à sua frente.

- Ok. A gente acampa hoje na praia, amanhã fica NA PRAIA e depois de amanhã você vai no supermercado me comprar uma prancha nova de surfe. – disse, finalmente, levantando e desligando o DVD. Ino limpou as lágrimas e levantou-se para guardar o potão de sorvete de chocolate que tinha nas mãos.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro! – choramingou Naruto. Então olhou para Sasuke, pidão. – Onegai, Teeme..

O Uchiha revirou os olhos. – Eu preferia ficar assistindo esse drama " estilo mexicano" aí, mas se eu não fizer isso não vou conseguir dormir em paz, pois o Naruto vai ficar berrando e me xingando. Ok, eu pago, dobe. Mas isso só fica aumentando o que você já me deve.

Naruto deu um pulinho. – YEAH! Vamos agora, pessoal. Sasuke, Gaara e eu temos duas barracas, uma para as ladies e outra para os gentlemans. Vocês não precisam levar nada, temos comida, travesseiros, colchão e cobertores para todos. Let's go!

**-**

**-**

Chegaram na praia já eram dez horas e meia da noite. Enquanto os rapazes montavam as duas barracas, as garotas (com a exceção de Tenten e Hinata, que quiseram ajudar a arrumar as barracas) correram para o mar. Ino e Sakura usavam os mesmos biquines de sempre, com a diferença que seus cabelos estavam presos em duas maria-chiquinhas cada. Jogaram água uma na outra, deram risada, não pararam de rir por nada.

Exceto por quando uma alga se enrolou no pé de Ino e ela berrou até quase perder a voz, pensando que era um bichinho, tipo um siri.

- Esse lugar aqui é ou não é o paraíso, testuda? Quer dizer, fora as algas. – perguntou Ino, dando um sorriso doce e se jogando de costas na água, boiando. – A água é cristalina, os gatinhos são legais, os parques aquáticos tem monstros gigantes, o cara da videolocadora é outro dos mais gatinhos que eu já vi e a TV dezenove polegadas pega bem pra caramba!

Sakura riu, também boiando. – Se você diz, porquinha. Eu acho realmente que isso daqui é muuito legal, só não sei se é o paraíso. Me sinto um pouco mal por ser tão atirada em cima do Sasuke-kun, sabe, mas eu não consigo evitar. Aí ele não vai gostar de mim NUNCA, porquinha!

Ino deu um sorrisinho. – Oras, minha querida amiguinha, isso é facilmente resolvido. Você deve ignorarr ele! Fingir que ele não existe, sabe? Tipo essa música aí: "Dunderarium... Dunderarium.. Dunderiarium.. Eu jurar amor? Para que? Você não me engana mais! Me anulei por você só para ter desilusão! Você pode até chorar, de joelhos me implorar, que eu não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão! Dunderarium, dunderarium.. Eu sempre fui tão fiel! Você nem pensou em mim! Me envolveu, mentiu.. Mas agora que acabou, se recusa a entender, não aceita e não vê! Nem que o mundo acabe, eu vou partir.. Pro seu próprio bem, não tente me impedir! Já chega de amor unilateral, foi tudo uma ilusão." – cantou a loirinha, rebolando. - Entendeu? JÁ CHEGA DE AMOR UNILATERAL, garota! Finge que ele não existe, aí ele vai enlouquecer tipo a menina da música e vai te agarrar legal!

Sakura riu. – Ah, Ininho. Você é tão engraçada, maravilhosa! Vou tentar seguir o seu conselho, acredite.

Foi então que o tão comentado Sasuke apareceu na beira da água, chamando as garotas para ir acampar. Sakura e Ino se entreolharam, sabendo que essa era a primeira de muitas oportunidades de ignorar o moreno. – Obrigada, Uchiha. – a rosada disse friamente, passando sem nem olhar para a beleza, a forrmosura, a bundura de galinha e o tanquinho do rapaz.

Ino deu risada. – Obrigada, Sasuke-kun! – e passou correndo atrás da amiga. O moreno ficou olhando as duas se afastarem, chocado. Então deu um risinho. "Que ridículo, ela está tentando me ignorar para ver se eu gosto dela. Sakura é realmente muito idiota. Eu nunca gostarei dela". Pensou, veementemente, indo em direção ao acampamento.

Mais à frente, as duas amigas riam. – Gostei de ver, testuda! – comemorou a loira. – Parecia uma Sra. Uchiha, de tão fria.

Sakura também riu. – Ah, mas Sasuke-kun é muito esperto, com certeza ele já notou o nosso plano.

- Tudo bem. Calma, Testuda, eu conheço esse tipo de homens que é o Sasuke-kun. Meu antigo namorado, Kiba, era um desses. São aqueles caras que precisam MUITO de atenção, sabe? Se não eles enlouquecem. Daqui a pouco ele vai comer na sua mão, amiga! – as duas deram risadas.

O acampamento estava montado, com duas barracas super pequenas, mas que cabiam quatro pessoas dentro de cada. Havia um banquinho onde Naruto descansava e se abanava por causa do "trabalho árduo". Hinata e Tenten estavam dentro da barraquinha, conversando e comendo o que restara do brigadeiro com pressa, antes das outras chegarem, mesmo com os pedidos insistentes da "anjinha Hina-chan" para deixar um pouco para as amigas.

- Não! Não, elas vão comer tudo! Principalmente a Sakura! – retrucava Tenten, olhando desconfiada para a porta, e metendo a colher no brigadeiro e na boca, no brigadeiro e na boca. Hinata fez a mesma coisa, dando risadas. Ser "má" até que era divertido.

Neji estava na mesma barraca, vigiando todos os movimentos da prima como um guarda-costas. Que primo legal, não? Falara até em dormir na mesma barraca das meninas, e só não levara o plano adiante porque o número máximo de pessoas já estava atingido, se contando com Sakura e Ino.

- HEEEY, GRACINHAS! – berrou Ino, se jogando com tudo na barraca e aterrissando com o pé na vasilha de brigadeiro. – AAAAAAAH! MEU PÉ ESTÁ CHEIO DE BOSTA! QUEM É QUE DEIXOU ISSO AQUI NO MEIO DA BARRACA?

- Alguém que não esperava que uma loira burra pisasse nele! – resmungou Tenten, irritada por não poder mais comer seu brigadeiro.

- VOCÊ TÁ PEDINDO, GAROTA, É MELHOR CALAR A BOCA! – ameaçou Ino, apontando o dedo para a face da amiga. A outra riu.

- Campeã de boxe três anos consecutivos, atacante do time de futebol e vencedora do campeonato de luta MASCULINA e FEMININA por sete anos. Vem, então, piranha! – ameaçou, levantando-se e colocando-se em posição de luta.

- C.. Calma, meninas. Nem tudo precisa ser resolvido com a violência! – disse Hinata, colocando-se assustada no meio das amigas antes que algum desastre ocorresse e desencadeasse a terceira guerra mundial.

- SAI DA FRENTE, HINATA! – berrou a loira, tentando acertar um soco em Tenten, mas como sua mira era péssima acabou acertando um direto no nariz de Neji, que caiu no chão. As duas pararam de brigar pelo brigadeiro para atender ao rapaz.

- NEJI! NEJI-KUN, SOBREVIVA, NEJI-KUN! – implorou Tenten, abraçando o garoto e ficando "em cima" dele. Ino segurou sua mão, ao seu lado, e Sakura do outro. Hinata colocou a cabeça do primo em seu colo. Atraídos pelos gritinhos finos da garota dos coques, Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara resolveram ver o que estavam acontecendo e depararam-se com aquela cena.

- Tiozinho, tiozinho..! – fez Naruto, malicioso. – Nariz sangrando, cheio de garotas em volta e uma em cima numa situação como essa, hein!

Neji finalmente saiu do seu estrado de transe com uma faceta furiosa. – O QUE!? – empurrou Tenten de cima dele, jogou as meninas para o lado e levantou-se rapidamente do colo da prima. – REPETE ISSO, SEU VERME! EU SOU INTOCADO, OK? EU AINDA SOU VIRGEM! SOU UM HOMEM DE FAMÍLIA!! SOU HONRADO E NUNCA FARIA ISSO COM A MINHA PRIMA!

- Você ainda é virgem? – berrou Ino, rindo-se daquilo. Todos se espantaram.

- O que? Você não é, Ino? – assustaram-se os presentes. A garota ficou vermelha e se escondeu atrás de Sakura.

- Calma, tiozinho! Se você não faria isso com sua prima, eu poderia.. – mas Naruto não terminou a frase porque foi jogado no chão com um Neji em cima dele, berrando e tentando concretizar seu plano de arrancar o cabelo de Naruto e fazer um implante como mechas no dele.

- CALA A BOCA! JÁ NÃO BASTA TER BEIJADO MINHA PRIMA, SEU TRASTE?!?! – berrou Neji, puxando o cabelo do loiro em uma briga típica de mulheres.

- O.. O que? – corou Hinata, apertando com força a mão de Tenten. – N.. Naru.. Naruto-k.. kun.. Me b.. Beijou?

- Na hora que ele fez respiração boca a boca com você! – divertiu-se Tenten. – Agora, psiu: eu quero ver essa briguinha de garota dos dois ali!

Os rapazes continuaram a se morder, estapear e puxar o cabelo um do outro, até que Neji deu um berro e pulou em pé. – !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- O.. O que foi, N.. Neji-nii-san? – perguntou Hinata, assustada e ainda muito vermelha pela descoberta de já ter tido seu primeiro beijo e nem saber disso.

- QUEBREI MINHA UNHA! – disse o rapaz, desgostoso, olhando para sua unha como se fosse um pote de dinheiro no fim do arco-íris. – OLHA, EU TINHA IDO NA MANICURE SEMANA PASSADA, OK? TINHA PASSADO UM ESMALTE FORTILIZANTE, E A SUZETINHA ME GARANTIU, POR SÓ CINCO PILAS, QUE A MINHA UNHA NÃO IRIA QUEBRAR! AÍ APARECE VOCÊ, DO CABELO SUUUUPER MELHOR QUE O MEU (GRR, TE ODEIO!) E QUEBRA A MINHA UNHA, A MINHA LINDA UNHA! _MY PRECIOUS, MY PRECIOUS.. YOU BROKE MY PRECIOUS, YOU LITTLE HOBITSES!_

- Oh, não me admira você nunca ter perdido a virginidade. – ironizou Ino.

- Agora sei porque você fica pulando o tempo inteiro em cima do Naruto. – concluiu Sakura, com um sorrisinho vitorioso e divertido.

- Tiozinho, sinto muito, mas eu já gosto de outra pessoa. – disse Naruto, SÉRIO, o que era pior. Ele realmente acreditava que Neji fosse gay. E então Sasuke começou a rir um monte, como jamais tinha berrado de rir, nem mesmo quando seu irmão se dava mal em alguma coisa. Ele estava tendo um ATAQUE DE RISOS, o que provava que ele talvez fosse humano.

- CALA A BOCA, SER IGNÓBIL, INÚTIL! EU NÃO SOU HOMOSSEXUAL, SUA RALÉ! EU GOSTO DE MULHER, EU GOSTO DA TENTE.. TENTEMARILDA! – corrigiu-se ele, coradinho, dando um tapa na cara de Naruto. Sasuke riu ainda mais, e todas as atenções voltaram-se para o Uchiha, que já estava ficando roxo de tanto rir.

- E.. Esse é r.. real.. realmente o S.. Sasu.. Sasuke-s..sama? – perguntou Hinata, assustada, ainda segurando fortemente a mão de Tenten. Gaara estava parado em um canto da barraca, só observando a cena, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. E uma voz rude, grossa de alguém que eles não conheciam, os trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Alô? Alguém nessa barraca?

- SIIIIM! ENTRA! – berrou Neji, vermelho, levantando Naruto e o empurrando para cima de Gaara, que caiu contra a barraca e a fez se desmontar em cima de todos. Sasuke, oh, que surpresa! Sasuke ainda estava rindo!

Quando Neji tirou uns cacos de barraca de cima dele, viu que a tal voz rude e grossa pertencia à um policial, parado ali na frente deles, e os encarando com certo assombro. – FALA AÍ, SEU GUARDINHA, MEU CHAPA! – Berrou Naruto, pulando em cima do guarda, que se assustou ainda mais. Depois de Sasuke (ainda rindo) e Gaara segurarem o loiro, o policial finalmente pôde falar.

- Vocês não podem acampar aqui. Tem que tirar essa barraca logo. – continuou o policial, um pouco assustado com o grupo.

- O QUE? MAS AQUI É LUGAR PÚBLICO! – gritou Ino. – EU NÃO SAIO DAQUI SE NÃO FOR CARREGADA!

**-**

**-**

- AAAAAAH! ME SOLTA, SEU RUIVO NOJENTO, IDIOTA, FORTE, GOS.. MANÉ! FEIO! EU TE ODEIO! ! ME ! – Ino berrava, enquanto Gaara a carregava nos ombros como se fosse um simples saco de batatas. Isso que ele carregava só com uma mão, né! Fazia tudo parecer bem fácil, mas no fundo..

- Cala a boca, pesada desgraçada. – ele resmungou, tentando fazê-la parar de berrar, pois seus tímpanos já estavam muito desgastados.

- O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA, SEU NOJENTO? – ela começou a se remexer feito uma louca, tentando se jogar no chão. – EU NÃO SOU GORDA! A HINATA É GORDA COMPARADA À MIM! EU SOU A MAGREZA DAS MAGREZAS! PESO CINQUENTA QUILOS, SABIA? E EU TENHO DEZESSEIS ANOS!

Ela estava se remexendo tanto que Gaara não conseguia segurar ela direito, e Ino acabou caindo com tudo no asfalto em frente à casa de Neji. Houve um "crac" e a garota ficou deitada no chão, sem conseguir se mexer.

- Hey, vamos. O que foi? Porque não se levanta logo? – perguntou um mal humorado ruivinho.

- Não consigo. – ela choramingou. – Acho que quebrei um osso!

- É isso que dá ter cinqüenta quilos e dezesseis anos. – ironizou Gaara, a pegando no colo e continuando seu caminho até a casa de Neji, onde todos os outros já estavam.

Naruto tinha deixado todas as coisas do acampamento jogadas em um canto da sala, e todo o resto já estava sentado nos sofás com um copão de refrigerante nas mãos. – Então. – resmungou Neji. – acho que _não_ vamos acampar fora hoje.

- YAATTA, TIOZINHO! – berrou Naruto, os olhos brilhando. Sempre que seus olhos brilhavam, boa coisa não era. – ISSO! ÓTIMA IDÉIA! NÃO VAMOS ACAMPAR _FORA_, MAS QUE TAL NO QUINTAL DA SUA CASA?

Já era uma hora da manhã quando todas as barracas estavam armadas. Neji, Sasuke e Gaara já queriam dormir, mas Naruto insistiu que comessem marshmellows em volta de uma fogueirinha que alguém faria e contassem histórias de terror antes disso.

- Eu faço o fogo! – voluntariou-se Neji, tentando retomar à postura de machão que outrora tivera, até que mencionou Suzetinha e seu maravilhoso trabalho com as unhas. Ficou decidido. Neji pegou dois pauzinhos e foi em direção à um monte de madeira de tinha lá e ficou tentando fazer o fogo.

Ino e Sakura, enquanto isso, contrabandeavam leptops de dentro da casa para a barraca das meninas (isso que a Ino não conseguia se mexer direito). As quatro amigas ficaram rindo enquanto acessavam sites de fofoca como _Tititi_ e _Tiririca conta tudo!_. Mas Neji já estava ficando desconfiado.

- AHÁ! – ele disse, apontando para as meninas e fechando o tempo. – VOCÊS, SUAS MENINAS QUE PARECEM SER TÃO INGÊNUAS POR FORA MAS POR DENTRO SÃO UNS DIABINHOS, VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FICAR USANDO TECNOLOGIA! ORA ESSA, ISSO DAQUI É UM ACAMPAMENTO, MEUS AMIGOS, E VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! TEM QUE INTERAGIR COM A NATUREZA, MENINAS! EU FUI ESCOTEIRO POR CINCO ANOS E POSSO DIZER QUE TODOS OS ACAMPAMENTOS NOS QUAIS PARTICIPEI..

- Deixa elas e vem acender logo a bosta do fogo! – resmungou Naruto, chocado.

Placar total: Naruto 4 x 0 Neji. Ele REALMENTE estava sendo muito vencido pelo loiro ultimamente, e REALMENTE odiava ser vencido justamente por AQUELE loiro.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – resmungou o Hyuuga, sentando-se e tornando a tentar acender o fogo. Quinze minutos depois.. NADA. Todos já começavam a ficar impacientes, mas Neji respondia a tese dos "palitinhos". Gaara, entediado, foi até sua barraquinha e pegou um isqueiro. Depois, empurrando o moreno sem muita violência, colocou o isqueiro lá e acendeu o fogo.

Todos bateram paumas, até que Neji apagou assoprando. Gaara acendeu de novo, Neji apagou de novo. E assim foi, Gaara, Neji, Gaara, Neji, Gaara, Neji, Gaara, Neji..

- Então vamos fazer uma votação! – disse o Hyuuga, de súbito, enquanto apagava o fogo pela décima nona vez. – Quem quer que eu use os pauzinhos levanta a mão.

Silêncio total, exceto por Tenten. Derrotado, ele murmurou: - e quem quer que o Sabaku acenda com um isqueiro levanta a mão.

Todo o resto, incluindo o ruivo, levantou a mão. Neji foi para a barraca, emburrado, ler um bom livro. Ou isso era o que todos achavam, já que quando foram ver, o moreno estava teclando no leptop, jogando o joguinho de maquiar a barbie, e Sasuke quase teve mais um ataque de risos.

E o fogo foi aceso. Todos sentaram-se em volta da fogueira, pegaram um marshmellow e espetaram na ponta de um espeto, menos Sasuke, que estava morrendo de sono. Colocaram o marshmellow perto do fogo.

- Ah, isso que é vida! – brincou Ino, rindo. – Você devia tentar, Sasuke-kun.

Então o moreno pegou e espetou um marshmellow no palito, o colocando perto do fogo. Tudo começou ali, quando o marshmellow de Naruto derreteu e caiu no fogo. Gaara deu uma risadinha e deixou o seu cair no fogo também, murchando seu sorrisinho. O de Tenten ficou duro demais, o de Ino ficou preto, o de Neji já estava em seu estômago (claro, escoteiro cinco anos seguidos) e os de Sakura e Hinata estavam bonitinhos.

Sasuke pegou no sono e caiu com a cabeça no ombro de Sakura. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN ESTÁ COM A CABEÇA NO MEU OMBROOOOO! QUE !!!!!!!!!!" pensou ela, os olhos lacrimejando de alegria e vários coraçõezinhos ao seu redor.

Ino notou o gigante amor da amiga e tratou de fazer um "não" com a cabeça para que ela lembrasse de seu plano. Portanto, Sakura empurrou com força a cabeça de Sasuke e disse, friamente. – Vai deitar a cabeça no colo do seu amiguinho ruivo, Uchiha.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. – Haruno, cale a boca, seu plano não vai dar certo comigo.

Sakura mordeu os lábios e respondeu, seca: - Shut up, sua voz me irrita.

Um coro de "UUUUUUUUUUUUH"s vindo de Ino, Naruto e Tenten fez o rapaz ficar um tanto assustado. Ela não podia estar falando sério! Nunca ninguém havia falado assim com ele, muito menos uma garota. Foi quando ele notou alguma coisa quente e percebeu que não tinha tirado o palito de perto do fogo, e agora ele tinha pego fogo.

- Seu palito está pegando fogo, idiota. – resmungou Sakura, os olhos semicerrados, observando Sasuke atentamente. Ele deu um pulo e jogou o palito 'longe', o que acabou sendo em cima da barraca masculina.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH, MEU LEPTOP! VOCÊ VAI QUEIMAR MEU LEPTOP DE MIL E OITOCENTOS REAIS, SEU UCHIHA BURRO, ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA! – berrou Neji, horrorizado, se jogando dentro da barraca para pegar o seu leptop favorito e salvá-lo do fogo. – NÃO! NÃO O MEU LEPTOP! EU JURO QUE VOU MATAR ESSES DESTRUIDORES DE COISAS! MINHA PORTA, MINHA PRANCHA, MINHA PRIMA, MEU LEPTOP, MINHA CASA! ELES VÃO DESTRUIR MINHA VIDA! PORQUE EU TIVE QUE CONCORDAR EM TRAZER ESSAS MENINAS PARA A MINHA CASA? NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

Enquanto o Hyuuga se lamentava, Gaara pegou um balde de água e jogou em cima da barraca, que parou de pegar fogo na hora, pois o fogo ainda não tinha se espalhado. A água atingiu também Neji e seu leptop, que acabavam de sair da barraca. E o leptop, meus pêsames, deu um curto circuito, um choque em Neji e desligou sozinho por causa da água.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHIQUITITAS, VOLTE PARA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! PORQUE VOCÊ TEVE QUE IR EMBORA, CHIQUITITAS? NÃO ERA FELIZ COMIGO E COM HANABI-CHAN, JOGANDO OS JOGOS DAQUELE SITE DA BONEQUINHA LOIRA? EU TE LEVAVA PARA FAZER AS UNHAS CINCO VEZES POR MÊS, TROCAVA SEU PAPEL DE PAREDE QUATRO VEZES POR ANO, SEMPRE TE DEIXAVA OUVIR MÚSICAS MANEIRAS, E VOCÊ SE VAI TÃO ASSIM DE REPENTE! ISSO É HOMICÍDIO CULPOSO, SIM, É HOMICÍDIO! – berrou Neji, se jogando em cima do leptop Chiquititas e chorando copiosamente. Tenten cada vez se envergonhava mais de gostar _dele_.

- Ham.. Certo.. Acho que o que nos resta é contar histórias de terror. – os olhos de Naruto brilharam enquanto falava, o que era um mal (PÉSSIMO) sinal. Todos voltaram para a roda, inclusive Neji, com o leptop ainda no colo. – EU COMEÇO! ONEGAI, DEIXA EU COMEÇAR!

- Comece, dobe. – fez Sasuke, revirando os olhos e tomando o cuidado de sentar-se do lado de Sakura.

- A minha história é a história da boneca assassina! – riu ele, com um sorrisão. Sakura tremeu, e Sasuke percebeu aquilo com um risinho de canto. Logo logo ela berraria e pularia no seu colo, estava certo disso.

- Ta rindo do que, Uchiha? – perguntou ela friamente, calando-o.

- HAMHAM! – Naruto chamou a atenção de todos. – Era uma vez uma bela menininha chamada Saruka. – Sasuke se controlou para não rir. Seu amigo loiro estava ajudando ele ou era impressão? – Saruka tinha uma bela cara de anjinha e cabelos ro.. roxos. Sim, e seus olhos eram verde capim. Ela era muito apaixonada por bonecas, e tinha uma coleção enorme delas. Um dia, seu amigo Susake foi viajar e trouxe para ela uma bonequinha de cabelos ruivos, vestindo um vestidinho preto. – Sasuke continuou se segurando para não rir, afinal Sakura estava segurando uma boneca ruiva com vestido preto no colo naquele exato momento. – Que nem essa que a Sakura tem, acho. Então Saruka foi dormir, e na primeira noite com a boneca ela começou a ouvir umas risadinhas estranhas.. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu..

Sakura se arrepiou toda, olhando para a boneca. Sasuke segurou o riso. Hinata ainda tentava acalmar o primo, e todo o resto prestava atenção à história achando que lá vinha merda.

- Ela levantou à noite, mas não encontrou nada. Voltou para cama e dormiu, crente de que os "Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu" eram coisa da imaginação dela. Mas na noite seguinte, ela ouviu a mesma risadinha e passos de pessoas.. Só que não tinha ninguém. A boneca estava na cabiceira da cama dela, porém quando Saruka acordou, a boneca estava em cima dela!

Sakura segurou um berro e segurou a mão de Gaara, para não segurar a de Sasuke. Ino achou que era uma ótima idéia e se abraçou ao ruivo, fazendo com que ele parecesse um papai e elas as filhinhas dele.

- Na noite seguinte Susake, que era o melhor amigo de Saruka, foi dormir na casa dela, e ficou no quarto de visitas. À noite, Saruka ouviu as risadinhas, os passos e ouviu mais uma coisa: gritinhos abafados que pareciam vir do quarto ao lado. Ela foi para lá e não viu nada, não tinha ninguém. Aí ela foi ao banheiro, e quando acendeu a luz.. Susake estava morto, pendurado na árvore do lado de fora, e ela o viu pela janela. A boneca estava parada na frente dela, cheia de sangue. As luzes se apagaram sozinhas e a última coisa que Saruka ouviu foram risos e passos..

Sakura apertou ainda mais a mão de Gaara e ouviu um berrinho bem agudo, dado por Naruto para que todos se assustassem. Todos riram, menos Sakura, que estava bem pálida e continuava olhando para a boneca em seu colo.

- Certo, povo, são três da manhã, é melhor dormirmos. – todos se levantaram e, quando Sakura estava prestes a entrar na barraca, ouviu a voz afastada de seu futuro marido:

- Sakura, é melhor jogar a boneca no fogo..

**-**

**-**

Eram quatro e meia da manhã e Sakura estava dormindo, quando começou a ouvir alguma coisa.. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.. Ou algo parecido com aquilo, seguido de passos e gritinhos abafados. Começou a tremer, mas os gritos abafados pareciam ser de Sasuke e continuaram. Ela ligou o celular e, com a luz, procurou sua boneca ao seu lado.. Mas ela não estava lá.

- Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.. – continuou a voz meio feminina, e os passos também, mas os gritos pararam. Sakura se levantou, pé ante pé, e saiu da barraca. Perto do fogo não havia ninguém. Ela suspirou, aliviada, até que pisou em algo úmido.

Era vermelho e quente. Arregalou os olhos. Seria aquilo sangue? Morrendo de medo, seguiu os rastros. – S.. Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Você está aí? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A trilha levava até uma árvore enorme no jardim, toda manchada de "sangue" e Sasuke estava deitado, aparentemente morto, e também todo cheio de "sangue".

- SASUKE-KUN! O SASUKE-KUN MORREU! OH CÉUS, O SASUKE-KUN MORREU!!

Ela sentou no chão, chorando. – MEU MARIDO MORREU! – e, tremendo, ela viu uma coisa no chão. Era a boneca, toda cheia de "sangue" e com uma faquinha na mão. – SUA MALDITA! VOCÊ MATOU O SASUKE-KUN!

- Bú! – fez alguém atrás dela, pulando em seus ombros. Sakura berrou tanto que é impossível descrever aqui, enquanto começou a chorar um monte. O ser era Naruto, e estava rindo muito, assim como Sasuke, que agora revelava-se vivo. Sakura continuou chorando e berrando.

- SEUS IDIOTAS! EU ODEIO VOCÊS! – e começou a correr atrás de Naruto para bater nele. Como era mais rápida, deu um super socão na cabeça dele, que o fez cair em cima do "sangue", que era ketchup. Depois virou-se para Sasuke e o jogou contra a árvore tão rápido que ele nem conseguiu parar de rir.

- Aw! Isso doeu, Haruno! – ele reclamou, passando a mão na cabeça. – Eu te avisei que seu plano não daria certo.

- Realmente espero que não tenha dado! – ela resmungou, chorando. – Porque a partir de hoje eu nunca mais vou gostar de você, Uchiha! Estou realmente te odiando agora!

E voltou para a barraca, onde se jogou debaixo das cobertas, soluçando, e dormiu rapidamente. Sasuke ficou parado, chocado. – Ela.. Ela falou sério?

Naruto riu. – Eu não sei, teme, mas sei que vamos passar o dia inteiro dormindo hoje! – e, enfim, ele tinha razão. Mas isso não preocupava o Uchiha.

Ino estava certa, ele era do tipo que precisava de atenção, que nem seu ex-namorado Kiba, e não duraria muito tempo sem Sakura no seu pé..

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nota das Autoras: **Oi amados! Tudo bem com vocês? Somos ou não somos ninjas, cara? Olha só o mini-tempo que levamos para escrever o capítulo três! Se a gente quiser, a gente escreve dois capítulos em um dia só. Foi pequeno mas, fala, foi divertido de escrever! [momento Xuxa] MUUUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS, BAIXINHOS! [/momento Xuxa]. _Nina Point du Lac_ e _Tsubaki LKM_ agradecem MUITO pelos seus comentários. As duas se emocionaram pra cacete que suas férias pudessem se tornar uma ficção tão.. Interessante.

Vai ter sete capítulos, e cada capítulo é um dia, mas se vocês quiserem podemos fazer uma segunda parte! Olha, esse capítulo foi uma noite, mas eles vão dormir o terceiro dia inteiro, então o quarto capítulo começa no quarto dia. Obrigada por comentarem, viu? Vamos responder tudo (algum dia) quando tivermos paciência e pararmos de depender da lanhouse por aqui, na casa de _Nina Point du Lac_, não ter nem TV, nem internet, nem PC, nem telefone.

_#-#-#_

_Fatos da Vida Real x Fatos Fictícios:_

**- Nina, Nathy** e **Tsubaki LKM** realmente quiseram acampar. **Vulgo: **Naruto e o resto querem acampar.

**- Dunderarium (Não tente me impedir)** é a música favorita de **Nathy**. **Vulgo: Ino** canta **Dunderarium**.

**- **Uma alga realmente enroscou no pé de **Nathy** e ela pensou que fosse um bichinho. **Vulgo: Ino** no mar.

**- Nina** realmente teve que dar um berro e dizer "quebrei a unha" imitando uma patricinha no teatro, e foi um grito agudo e muito bem sucedido, podemos dizer. **Vulgo: Neji** berra ao quebrar uma unha.

**- Tsubaki LKM** realmente encontrou concorrência com uma menina maluca que ela conheceu no ônibus. **Vulgo:** **Sakura** e **Karin**. (Palavras de TLKM: "Aquela vaca saltou no mesmo ponto que a gente, ficou nos seguindo e perguntando para ele se ele queria fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana na minha frente! E ainda por cima comprou uma porra de um cartão telefônico e disse que depois EU teria que pagar na segunda-feira, e aquilo custou cinco reais!" Palavras de NPDL: "Nem conheço mas já odeio.")

**- **Elas realmente ficam mais no leptop do que "interagindo com a natureza". **Vulgo: **As meninas ficam no leptop, não "interagindo com a natureza".

**- Joana J.J.M.** é realmente a menina mais forte da escola, e talvez do mundo, pode derrubar alguém em um segundo, é campeã de queda de braço, atacante do time feminino e melhor do que quase todos os meninos, além de empurrar **Tsubaki LKM** da janela em apenas três segundos, vinda de outro lado do mundo, enquanto era filmada por **Nina Point du Lac**. **Vulgo: Tenten** quer quebrar a cara de **Ino** e **Hinata** se mete no meio.

**- Tsubaki LKM** é a maior pervertida do mundo. **Vulgo: Naruto** ao ver **Neji** rodeado pelas meninas (A idéia foi toda dela).

**- Nina **realmente atacou o brigadeiro antes de qualquer pessoa da casa sequer respirar, até seu **Pai** dizer que comeria três quartos do brigadeiro e sua **Mãe** o outro um quarto. **Vulgo: Hinata** atacando o brigadeiro até que **Ino** chega e mete seu pezão no brigadeiro.

_#-#-#_

Então, beijos na bunda e até segunda e.. É, comentem se gostaram, se não gostaram e até se mais ou menos! Qualquer coisa, "x"zinho na janelinha lá em cima. Se quiserem mudar algo na fic, podem mandar, mas isso não significa que mudaremos (hihi).

xoxo :*

Nina Point du Lac e Tsubaki LKM.


End file.
